


Forging An Empire: Short Stories

by Kudara



Series: Forging An Empire: An Asari Empire Verse Story [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Magic Cock, Mind Sex, Mirror Universe, Multi, Original Asari Characters, Original Human Characters - Freeform, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudara/pseuds/Kudara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories set in the Asari Empire Mirrorverse, which may be from any point in the story setting timeline.</p><p>Dressed for Success: Set a few months after the complete surrender of Earth to the Empire and introducing Lt. Jacea Saris of the Saris Lineage, experimenting with dressing in a masculine style and looking for some feminine (human) company for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dressed for Success – Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Mass Effect universe is the property of Bioware/Electronic Arts. No infringement of these copyrights is intended as this is a not for profit fan fiction work.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Kinkmeme fill in the Forging an Empire AU for an asari dressing and acting in a masculine manner and essentially exploring human gender roles. Also an introduction of Lt. Jacea Saris, an asari maiden serving as an officer in the Earth Protectorate Security Forces. She is based on these not safe for work pictures: http://luckyfk.deviantart.com/art/Commando-50k-509596169 and http://luckyfk.deviantart.com/art/Saris-wound-555906587.
> 
> Revision History: 02/11/2016

Narrowed deep blue eyes examined the image reflected in the mirror with critical appraisement. A white t-shirt fit over her torso, the soft cotton fabric stretched tautly over her muscular chest and shoulders. The shirt was tucked into black waxed jeans, which weren’t actually waxed, but coated with a synthetic coating which duplicated the look without the uncomfortableness of the original waxed jeans of over a century ago (or at least that was what the advertisement about them had claimed). The black jeans were tight, hugging her hips and long, muscular thighs. Fortunately, the fabric was reasonably stretchy, making them more comfortable and less binding than they appeared at first glance. A plain black belt with a square silver buckle, which certainly wasn’t needed to hold the pants up, encircled her waist, drawing attention to the flatness of her stomach. The asari maiden rocked back and forth experimentally. The human-style synth-leather boots on her feet didn’t feel like the boots she was used to; as they were neither as stiff as her combat boots, or as supple as asari-made casual boots, but somewhere in between the two extremes. 

Jacea’s gaze returned to the image in the mirror, staring with a slight frown at the faint outline of the human sports bra underneath the fabric of the t-shirt. A thicker shirt would hide the garment, but it would also not display her build as clearly so she would simply have to accept it. Asari didn’t typically need bras, especially maidens, but in this case the compression served to further the ‘masculine’ image the she was attempting to create. Her focus drifted downward to where a noticeable bulge showed at the front of the jeans. This purchase had set her back quite a sum of money, but she was certain it would prove to be worth every credit she had spent on it. Certainly she was hoping that she would get to try it out tonight and find out if the claims of the other maidens as to how much more organic pleasuring a human woman with it felt when you didn’t have to stop the flow of things in order to put it on and sync it up correctly.

The pleasure aid was originally made by a joint salarian and asari company, Dai’ou’ois, a few decades after the Salarians were incorporated into what was now known as the Asari Empire instead of the much longer and more formal, Imperium of Asari Republics and Protectorates of the Prophecy. The device was actually a very advanced prosthetic. The very realistic looking outer surface of the device, which was custom matched to the skin tone of the purchaser, was implanted with sensory nodes which transmitted sensation from the surface of the prosthetic to the asari wearing the device. New versions of the device had been created for every race discovered by the Asari with the sole exception of the Hanar who didn’t have the same type of reproductive organs as the other species at all. Humans were just the latest species for which the device’s looks and settings had been updated. The base models of the device were made only to be used during pleasuring, and simulated a fully erect male sexual organ of the species for which it was purchased. She had not purchased a base version however but the top of the line deluxe version made to simulate a non-erect human penis and respond to simulation in the same way as a human male's, although it used air rather than blood to become erect.

The outfit Jacea had chosen to wear tonight was simplistic, but from her research the asari maiden understood it was a very classic, almost timeless look for what human’s called bois, or females who dressed as males. Jacea studied her image uncertainly, asari casual wear tended toward a more draped look, Thessia’s nearly universal warmth and humidity encouraging lighter, thinner and airier fabrics which kept the body cool and comfortable. Sheer skirts and tunics or flowing dresses were commonly worn, not skin-tight thick fabrics which both completely obscured one’s view of the body underneath and displayed it at the same time. A wry smile curved her dark blue lips as it occurred to Jacea that the clothing she was wearing seemed to exemplify humanities conflicted view of their own sexuality. Alternately embracing it and rejecting it, the vast majority of them made nothing about something that should be simple – pleasuring one another – simple.

The maiden gave herself one last long look in the mirror to make sure she hadn’t missed anything and then turned away. Striding over to her desk where the final piece of tonight’s outfit waited, she lifted the black synth-leather jacket from where it hung over the chair and shrugged it on. The jacket completed the look as well as warding off the chill and damp of the early spring night air. Exiting her quarters, she setting off down the hallway, past exactly similar looking doors except for the different numbers on each of them. This building housed the junior officer quarters, next door were the senior officer quarters while across the way were the quarters for the Huntresses.

Passing though the large open space where the residential corridors met at a common recreational, kitchen and dining area, Jacea paused for a second to glance around at who was still about instead of already out for the evening. As she had expected, the area was almost deserted except for a few of her fellow Commandos gathered together in front of a large display screen where they were watching a soccer match and debating the plays made by either team. The maiden considered joining them for a moment, but then decided against it. It was late enough already; she didn’t want to be any later arriving at the club.

Jacea acknowledged the few curious gazes turned her way with a casual wave of her hand before heading for the nearest elevators. From the roof she could take an air shuttle over to Dasomo’kateja which loosely translated as ‘influences which connect (people)’. Most humans simply called it by its translated name which was displayed below the Asari name, Connections. Located in a thirty-five story high-rise which fronted on Baltimore’s Inner Harbor, the club took up most of the twenty-fifth thru twenty-ninth floors of the building and fronted on the harbor giving it spectacular views of both the waterfront and city. The Mezoemi hotel, which was owned by a well-known Thessian hotel chain, occupied most of the remainder of the tall building. There were a few smaller and more intimate bars as well as three highly rated restaurants located within the hotel as well as a small amount of office space rented out to asari owned businesses. 

Connections clubs with adjacent hotels were either now open or due to open in a few months in several metropolis sized cities around the planet, and the cost of a room for one night, provided you were military or worked directly for the Asari government, was significantly less expensive than the normally advertised price. The Empire had a vested interest in encouraging activities which eased Humanities fears of their new government. While humans might not want to admit it; drinking, socializing and sharing pleasure with an asari was a very effective method of persuading them that, despite conquering and occupying their planet, they were not about to begin rampaging about, oppressing them or generally acting in a barbaric manner. Jacea understood the human’s fear of her people and government. Historically, human occupational forces had rarely acted in a civilized manner and even in those cases where the majority of them had acted professionally the conquered still had to fear occasional instances of murder, torture, rape, theft and intimidation tactics. 

The club served another purpose as well, as soon as humans had realized that Asari found them sexually attractive they immediately began implying that the occupation forces would use their position to coerce sexual favors from vulnerable humans. To diffuse such accusations, the Empire strongly encouraged all asari stationed on Earth to not make any sexual overtures to humans outside of such venues. After all it was difficult for humans to accuse the occupation forces of sexual coercion when humans had to come into the club on their own initiative to meet them. Maidens’ could look and make it clear that they found a human attractive, but they should go no further other than mentioning they would like to meet the human at one of the Connections clubs.

Two other familiar Commandos were waiting at the shuttle pad when Jacea stepped out onto the roof, Lt. Shali M’Kive and Lt. Tevra Maos, both from Jacea’s Mora the 4th Mora of the 2th Merarkhía (Division) of the 3rd Kara (Army) of the Earth Protectorate Security Forces. All of three them were of the same rank, leading a omáda or group of sixteen mixed Commandos and Huntresses. Both fellow lieutenants were wearing jeans, not waxed ones but regular, as well as thick synth-leather jackets similar to her own. That was not unusual as everyone had been encouraged to buy local human goods whenever possible to strengthen Earth’s economy after the depression it had fallen into during and right after the initial occupation. Due to that policy, asari stationed on Earth had quickly become familiar with human style clothing and jeans had swiftly become almost as popular among them, especially the Huntresses and Commandos, as they were with humans.

“Jacea,” Shali greeted her with a warm smile as she walked up to the shuttle pad, “going to Connections?”

“Dressed like that?” Tevra eyed her up and down, her lips curving in a smirk as her green eyed gaze paused upon the subtle bulge at the front of Jacea’s jeans, “where else would she be going?” The dark blue hued maiden chuckled, “So I see you dropped the credits on the new version,” she lifted her gaze, “you’ll have to tell me how that works for you.”

“What?” Shali questioned in confusion, she frowned slightly at the two of them before examining Jacea once again. This time she noticed the addition as well, “Oh,” she uttered softly in comprehension. “Don’t you find that feels a bit…odd?”

Jacea knew exactly what the other maiden meant. “It does,” she admitted, “the sensation makes it feel as if your enclosed instead of just feeling on one side.” She glanced away for a moment, “It takes some getting used to,” she admitted, “but the way they react to it…”

Tevra eyed her friend incredulously, “You’ve never used one on a human woman?” she questioned her voice rising toward the end in disbelief.

Shali frowned at her, “Of course I have…” she glanced away, her attention diverted by the arriving air shuttle. “Just…it feels really strange.”

The air shuttle barely touched down before the hatch opened, implying that the pilot of the vehicle was in a bit of a hurry. That impression was confirmed as the three of them barely had time to take their seats before they were speeding off toward the club. “Sorry for the rush,” the pilot called back to them, “but I’m supposed to transport some senior officers around in just ten minutes and it’s been busy tonight.”

Jacea nodded in silent understanding as she glanced out of the nearby viewport, air traffic across the city was almost nonexistent compared to any other Empire controlled world. Besides the Security Forces stationed within the city, only the Human governments, military forces, law enforcement, and emergency services had been permitted to purchase eezo powered air transportation vehicles. Jacea expected that within a few more years that would change and they would become available for private purchase, but that wasn’t currently the case, thus the relatively light traffic. She turned her attention back to Shali, “It does feel strange,” she continued the interrupted conversation, “but you get used to it.”

“It’s worth it,” Tevra added her tone oddly quiet and serious for her, “nothing feels quite like being inside a human woman. The softness, the feel of all that warmth surrounding you,” she glanced back toward Shali, “it’s worth dealing with the strangeness to feel them tighten around you, to know and feel their pleasure at you being inside them.”

Almost mesmerized by Tevra’s words Jacea could only agree with the other maiden. Nothing could quite compare with the mental and physical ardor with which human women responded to being penetrated. The asari understood that biology and instinct dictated much of the intensity of their response, yet that didn’t diminish in any way the sheer intensity of the experience. She shifted in her seat, her body had naturally reacted to the conversation, normally nothing she would be concerned about, but with the device in place…things became slightly uncomfortable.

Naturally it was Tevra who noticed her discomfort, “Well…there is a downside,” she smirked in amusement as she openly eyed Jacea's crotch, “should give you some sympathy for human males.”

The discomfited maiden huffed in irritated response, in even as her lips curved in amusement at the quip. Jacea was indeed gaining a sudden understanding of how human males might feel about their sexual responses being so…evident. It definitely wasn’t something that she really liked about the device. Also, as Shali had mentioned, it felt strange since the prosthetic transmitted the sensation along her kunaja; so it felt as if her jeans had abruptly shrunk right between her legs instead of where the sensation was actually occurring, which was along the length of the device.

“Baltimore Connections Club,” the driver interrupted Jacea’s musings, a second later she felt the air car descend and come to a stop. “Enjoy yourselves,” the other asari wished them cheerfully as the doors opened.

Jacea rose to her feet, “We will,” she replied with a grin, a sentiment that was echoed by the other two maidens before the three of them exited the vehicle. Unsurprisingly, given what she had mentioned when they got in the shuttle, the driver barely waited until they were clear before taking off once again. 

“Hope she gets wherever she’s expected to be in time,” Tevra commented staring after the vehicle for a moment before turning and gesturing in the direction of the rooftop elevator which would take them down to the club, “Shall we?” The elevator let them out on the 25th floor, which was the first floor they could actually get off on as the upper levels of the high-rise were only reachable by restricted elevators in another part of the building. The three Commandos strode over to the club's entrance joining a line of mostly asari mingled with a few humans waiting to enter.

The security personnel at the entrance were efficient and polite, quickly and professionally checking everyone's ID's and then waving them through the security scan. Once past that, the three maidens paid their entry fee, which covered two drinks and access to the buffet, and proceeded down a sound dampened hallway. About halfway down it they began to hear the thumping bass of the music and the white portion of the twining, blue, purple and white lights running along the upper walls on either side gradually began getting dimmer. By the time they entered the club itself, the music was at full volume and the illumination matched that of club's interior. 

Blue and purple lights in the ceiling throbbed in time to the beat of the music, casting waves of colorful illumination across the central dance floor and the figures dancing there. Her height enabling her to see over most of the crowd, Jacea glanced around curiously, taking note of the number of dancers and whether they were asari or human. Given that it was a Thursday night instead of a weekend one, the maiden was pleased to see that the club had a decent number of patrons, and even better, though the number of asari was still greater than the number of humans, the difference was less than it had been just weeks before. Besides, Jacea actually preferred a smaller crowd like this rather than the veritable horde which packed into the club on Friday and Saturday nights.

The first floor was dominated by a dance floor which took up most of the center of the room, the perimeter of the room contained conversation nooks interspersed with bars where one could order drinks as well as staircases which wound their way up to the second floor. There was another smaller dance floor on the second floor, but the greater area was taken up by the buffet and tables where one could sit and eat. The third floor was partitioned off into three areas, each playing a different type of music along with a small dance floor. The fourth floor was quieter, the furnishings noticeably more expensive, and the music, usually asari, was often provided by a live entertainer. It was also the domain of older matrons and VIP areas for visiting Matriarchs. Jacea and the other maidens rarely went up to the fourth floor.

"Small Huddle tonight," Tevra commented, her attention focused on the opposite side of the club. There were actually two entrances to the club, one nearest the elevator to the rooftop where asari primarily entered and the other one nearest the elevators to the lobby where the humans usually entered the club. Humans who entered through that entrance naturally tended to congregate at the bar nearest it. To the asari in the club the area was called the Huddle because that was what the humans tended to do when they were new to the club – huddle together in some odd herd-like protective grouping. Even though they were here of their own initiative it seemed to almost universally take them awhile to feel comfortable enough to move away from the doorway deeper into the club and actually mingle.

Shali made a sound of amusement, “Defensive drinks in hand,” she commented referring to the way the humans in the Huddle tended to hold their drinks in front of them like they were shields. “I lost count of the number of times during the initial occupation that I ended up being doused in whatever drink a human was holding when I came out of camouflaged stealth.”

“Quick stasis,” Jacea and Tevra responded almost in unison, and then smirked at one another in amusement.

Shali chuckled, “I did get quicker at it,” she admitted, “not having to clean my armor multiple times a day was a strong incentive.”

Jacea inclined her head in agreement, “Water, soda, juice, beer, wine,” she thought back, “even in one case flour followed by sugar, milk and finally eggs.”

The two maiden stared at her incredulously for a long silent moment, then Tevra started chuckling, “Someone baking? Why didn’t someone stasis her…or him?”

The taller maiden chuckled in remembrance, “Honestly, I think we were all too stunned by the entire container of flour going everywhere. Then,” Jacea shrugged, “everything else that followed.” She laughed, “That human matron threw everything that was on the counter nearest her and then, when she couldn’t reach anything else without moving, yelled at us to go away. It was at that point that I managed to scrape enough off my faceplate to finally throw a stasis on her.”

“Oh Goddess,” Shali held up a hand to stifle her laughter, “I bet that wasn’t fun to clean off your armor.”

Jacea shook her head, “We actually used the home’s garden hose to spray each other off, so it wasn’t that bad.” She snorted, “With the matron glaring at us the entire time because now she had to clean her entire kitchen.” Her smile broadened, “And she had one evil glare too, it was impressive.” Jacea’s smile turned into a smirk, “The view was nice though, tank top and very short shorts. Very nicely full figure, long inky black hair that just shone in the sunlight, and beautiful dark brown eyes.”

Tevra laughed, “That’s right, remember the important things,” she commented as Shali just smiled and shook her head at their antics.

Jacea shook her head, “Wait that wasn’t the end of it,” she held up one finger. “The male human next door was one of the ones who collected military weapons and he began firing at us.” Her blue eyes narrowed as she recalled the day, “Fortunately it was nothing that our armor didn’t protect us from and it didn’t take us but a moment to bring up our barriers. Valizsa M'tos of my squad protected the human matron while the rest of us advanced upon the next house.” She waved her hand dismissively, “It didn’t’ take us long to subdue him.”

“Good,” noted Tevra, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall.

“Ah ha,” Jacea continued with a smirk, “Still not the end of the story,” she informed the other Commando. “No sooner had we brought him out in restraints than the matron who threw the flour at us came storming up through all of us and punched him in the face. Broke his nose,” the tall maiden waved toward her face, “red human blood went everywhere. Then she started screaming at him about shooting up her house, destroying priceless family heirlooms, and who was going to pay for the repairs.”

“What then?” Shali questioned, her brown eyes wide.

“Well we finally got them separated,” Jacea responded, “decided not to charge the matron for assault since Valizsa said that if she hadn’t protected the woman he would have wounded her in addition to damaging her home. I believe he lost his citizenship and was sentenced to ten years of service for attacking us and endangering her safety as well as damaging her home and property.”

Tevra shook her head, “Foolish of him, yet many of them were foolish.”

“Scared,” Shali sighed, “without reason…but so many of them were so frightened of us they acted without thought.”

“True,” Jacea agreed with a sigh of her own, “but still that’s all finally over.” She was silent for a moment before continuing, “And most of those who lost their citizenships should have a chance to regain it once they complete their service to the Empire. Very few of those that resisted were ever sentenced to permanent Dul’nois (slave) status.”

“The Matriarchs made every effort to reassure them we would harm none of those who peacefully accepted our rule,” Tevra commented with an irritated frown. “Yet some persisted in being irrationally stubborn about clinging to their beliefs that we were going to commit genocide or enslave them.”

Jacea shrugged ruefully in response, “It’s not like we didn’t know that about humans going into the occupation. After all, no other species has any saying that even comes close to ‘cut of your nose to spite your face’ to describe self-destructive stubbornness.”

Tevra’s brows rose at the taller maiden’s statement, then she nodded her head. “True,” the dark blue maiden admitted, “It wasn’t unexpected.”

Shali inclined her head in agreement before adding, “Which was exactly why the Matriarchs made the unprecedented effort they did to reassure the humans about the Empires intentions before beginning military actions against those Earth nation-states which did not voluntarily surrender to us. At least most of the Des’nois (hostile prisoners) have advanced to Host’nois (cooperative but still incarcerated prisoners) status rather than Dul’nois. Some are even already being considered for Xe’nios status and are due to regain some of their citizenship rights.”

Jacea dipped her head in acknowledgement, “Indeed, I have heard the same, it is good news for them and for the Empire, we need them to be willing to fight the true enemy and not us.” Her gaze turned toward the dance floor, watching the figures dancing there for a few seconds before returning to the other two maidens. “Speaking of the Empire, time for me to do my duty to it and build bridges between human and asari…” Jacea let a second of silence pass before finishing with a mischievous grin, “one orgasm at a time.”

Tevra laughed at that, and even Shali’s shoulders shook with silent amusement as the purple hued maiden slowly shook her head at the quip. “Oh no,” the dark blue maiden reached out and grabbed the taller maiden’s jacket before Jacea could step away, “that deserves a proper salute.” Tevra grabbed Shali as well and pulled both of them toward the nearest bar. “A sweet mead for me,” the maiden ordered her drink from the blonde male human bartender standing behind the counter as soon as they got close enough to be heard over the sound of the music. 

Jacea almost changed her order upon hearing the dark blue maiden’s order, but then stuck to her first choice, “An orange moscato for me.”

“Coke and rum please,” Shali added her order, then glanced over at Tevra, “though I think I’ll try your mead if you don’t mind, a beverage made from honey sounds interesting.” 

Connections served mostly beverages produced on Earth given the Empire’s emphasis on supporting Protectorate economies by buying local goods. They also stocked a selection of favorites from Thessia as well as other Asari colony worlds, but Jacea rarely ordered one. Most of the Huntresses, Jacea among them, had initially not held any high expectations of the quality of the local beverages, however, much to her and the others delight, they had been quite incorrect on that account. Humans, it turned out, were even more fond of alcoholic beverages than even the Asari – or any other race for that matter – producing a wider variety of high-quality alcoholic beverages than any other race. They now held the dubious distinction of having attempted to produce alcohol from every native plant on their planet which was capable of being fermented, including several which quite frankly baffled the Asari as to why one would even consider making the attempt.

“To the Empire,” Tevra said, once they had all received their drinks, “and building bridges…”

“One orgasm at a time,” the three maidens finished together as they raised their glasses and took a drink, even Shali, drawing a startled look and then a bark of laughter from the male human bartender who had served them.


	2. Dressed for Success – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: The first I ever came across the idea of a prosthetic device such as Jacea is wearing in this story was in G L Dartt’s “Just Between Series” fanfiction for ST Voyager Janeway/7 and the Wonder Wand 9000. It’s a wonderful series and still available online if anyone is curious about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mass Effect universe is the property of Bioware/Electronic Arts. No infringement of these copyrights is intended as this is a not for profit fan fiction work.
> 
> Revision History: 02/15/2016

Once she parted from Tevra and Shali, Jacea made her way around the central dance floor toward the Huddle, curious about the humans who were new to the club. More than once, an open and friendly expression along with buying a few drinks had been enough to draw a human who caught her eye out of the Huddle and up to a room for the night of pleasuring. She paused mid-way, her attention drawn to the dance floor by to a human female and asari couple dancing together on the outskirts. The human was tall and lithe of build with long hair blonde that draped over her shoulders, the asari matron behind her had medium blue skin with markings that identified her as owing allegiance to the Akoteas Lineage of Messonia.

Most humans could not match the innate grace of an asari, but this one came admirably close. The human had her eyes closed, her head tilted back, her back arched and her hips lifted in what Jacea knew was a characteristic lordosis sexual presentation as she moved her body in perfect synchronization with the beat against the asari behind her. Jacea’s nostrils flared as she imagined that she could almost scent the human’s arousal from where she stood, an impossibility as she was simply too far away and besides the club had excellent ventilation. Then she shook her head in amusement at herself. This was not a pose an asari would naturally take, and before being assigned to Earth Jacea knew she wouldn’t have found this display to be intrinsically sexually appealing. How little time it had taken her to become acclimated to human ways the maiden mused as she continued to observe the gracefully dancing couple.

The Messonian matron spotted her watching them and her dark eyes met Jacea’s blue one’s for a moment before the dark blue asari inclined her head in a respectful manner, recognizing her Lineage markings even as her hands gripped the waist of the human woman dancing in front of her and pulled the blonde slightly closer. It wasn’t as overt a gesture of possession as most human males would make, but it was a possessive gesture nevertheless and Jacea’s brows raised slightly in surprise at it. Asari were not usually possessive of their partners unless they were bondmates, and due to the shorter lifespan of the other races asari rarely bonded with them preferring their own species for such partnerships. Given that the military part of the occupation had only been completed for less than a full year, and thus far Jacea had heard of only a few asari taking humans as bondmates, it seemed unlikely to her that she was observing one of those few partnerships.

Just then, the blonde opened her eyes and noticed the muscular maiden watching her and her asari partner, distracting Jacea from her train of thought. The two of them, human female and asari maiden stared at one another for a few seconds before the blonde turned her head away in a subtle gesture of rejection and turned to face the matron. Then it made sense to Jacea, it was the human who was not interested in any other partner, nor any additional partner for a threesome - the matron was just honoring that preference. Satisfied that she understood what was going on, Jacea dipped her head in polite response to the Messonian matron before continuing along toward her destination.

As she cleared the last corner of the dance floor and headed toward the bar where the humans had a tendency to congregate until they felt comfortable enough to proceed deeper into the club, Jacea’s steps slowed. Her gaze roved over the waiting humans and then halted in surprise upon one female with long dark hair and a full, enticing figure. Her blue eyes narrowed in disbelief, as it seemed impossible that the one human that she had just thought about earlier would actually appear here…tonight.

Jacea hadn’t mentioned to the other two Commandoes what had happened after the human matron had disappeared back into her home after breaking the nose of the male who had recklessly fired upon them and it. Re-entering the home after leaving her second in charge of handing off their prisoner for transport, Jacea had found the dark haired matron kneeling upon the wooden floor in a large room just past the kitchen. The human had metallic looking protective gloves on her hands, and tears running down her face as she sorted through the mixed shards of glass and intricately painted dishware that covered the wooden floor. Behind the kneeling woman glass fronted shelving units on the wall displayed a few undamaged cups and platters of different sizes, but an entire section of the display unit had been destroyed when the projectiles from other human’s weapon had pierced completely through the outer walls of the home and into this room. 

On the far side of the room, windows had been shattered, leaving the other end open to the warm summer air. Fortunately, the glass there had been safety laminated and laid in large connected pieced upon the floor instead of dangerous shards such as the ones the dark haired human woman was currently sorting through and throwing away into a waste bin. Jacea had paused at the doorway of the room for a few seconds, at a loss as to how to respond in a manner which constructively improved the situation. After all, though they hadn’t intended any harm to the human matron, harm had been done, for this side of the woman’s home had been struck when she had lead her peripolía (two squads of four Huntresses) across the area between the two domiciles heading for the nearest entrance of the other building. Coming to a decision, the Commando entered and, after using her omni-tool to scan the room, began assisting the human matron with finding the shattered pieces of dishware.

While they worked together, the human woman, whose name Jacea learned was Maria Taylor, related how the porcelain dishware, which the human strangely called bone china (the bone part Jacea understood as her scans of the porcelain reported it contained bone ash), had been passed down from mother to daughter long before humans had powered vehicles, but instead relied upon animal drawn carts to transport them from place to place. They had survived transiting from one side of the Earth’s North American to the other while transported upon oxen pulled carts, and then transported back four generations later by gasoline fueled vehicle. Hundreds of years didn’t seem like very long to Jacea, but she understood that it represented several human generations…and that in an instant pieces of the tangible history of this human’s lineage had been thoughtlessly destroyed.

Jacea had thought everything was going fairly well until she noticed the human stop working. Looking over, at first she thought the matron was just resting until she noticed the human’s hands shaking and noted her hunched posture. Clear signs of stress and fear in humans as well as an after effect of an intense adrenal reaction; in this case, the asari maiden suspected it might be all three. This time she barely had to think about how to react, she moved over to the matron, knelt down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. In this humans and asari were the same, simple touch reassured more than mere words. She also contacted her second, Yeova Vanis, though her helmet’s headset and had them put in a request for a visit from a mental health responder. She knew they were flooded with calls, but she wanted someone to follow-up with this woman. Whether she wanted to or not, she and her omáda would have to leave as soon as their prisoner was handed over for transport or explain why they were not where they were supposed to be to Captain Nyeka Daris. Explaining that they were delayed due to assisting a human with repairing her home, their unintentional fault or not, would definitely not be an acceptable justification.

Dark brown eyes focusing upon her in dawning recognition brought Jacea out of her thoughts of the past. It seemed as if the human matron remembered her as readily as she had remembered the dark haired matron. Her gaze focused on the woman, the maiden quickened her pace, not pausing until she stopped in front of the shorter human. Matron Maria Taylor wasn’t actually that short for a human female, she was actually of average height, but she was still noticeably shorter than the asari maiden standing in front of her. “Matron Taylor,” Jacea raised her voice enough to be heard over the music as she greeted the dark haired human with a polite inclination of her head, “It is good to see you, you are doing well?”

“Lt. Saris,” the human woman returned her greeting with a tentative looking smile. “Yes, I’m doing well. Thank you for asking.”

The two of them stared uncertainly at one another, the woman’s brown eyed gaze looking the taller asari up and down, but resting nowhere in a skittish manner. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Jacea tried to get a conversation going again, “Your home? I hope it wasn’t too much trouble to get it repaired? The man who damaged it was assessed with repaying any cost to you as part of his punishment.”

“Yes,” the woman hesitated for a second, a slight frown creasing her brow, “I guess the…social worker,” her voice rose questioningly on the word, “you sent, she helped me fill out the documentation and arranged for a deferred loan to cover the costs until it could be recouped from him.”

Social worker wasn’t quite the right term, but Jacea didn’t correct the woman. It was close enough, and the maiden had long since realized that, similar to what her own reaction would be in the same circumstances, humans didn’t really appreciate any implication she thought they needed a mental health professional to evaluate them. “Good,” she responded, “I am sorry that we couldn’t stay longer and assist you,” she repeated almost word for word the same apology she had given at the time.

“But you had an invasion to finish,” the matron’s words could be taken many different ways, but the look of amusement on the human’s face mitigated most of the negative ones.

“Well,” Jacea lifted her arm and ran her hand uneasily over her crest, not quite certain how to respond to the human’s bluntness.

The matron chucked at the asari’s reaction, her expression an interesting mix of emotions. “It’s alright I guess,” she tried to explain, “for an invasion, it was a…as non-violent as you could manage.”

Moved by a need to reassure the woman, Jacea responded somberly, “We did our best to ensure that, though sometimes we didn’t succeed.” The maiden could still clearly remember the sense and flavor of this human’s mind. She reached up and stroked a gentle finger along the side of the human’s face, eliciting a startled look and indrawn breath from the matron before dropping her hand back to her side. “Have you eaten yet?” Jacea said the first thing she could think of to both change the subject and keep the conversation going with the woman. At least she seemed to be more at ease in her presence the longer they spoke together.

“No?” the human’s confusion was clear, “I know they have a buffet on the second floor, but I actually haven’t been here before.”

“It’s very good,” Jacea quickly reassured her, “would you like to go up and eat with me? I haven’t eaten dinner yet and I’m hungry.” That wasn’t actually true, as she had a snack earlier, but she wouldn’t mind eating again now. The maiden waited patiently, hoping that the matron would accept her offer. Thankfully her patience paid off instead of being rejected, and the woman finally tentatively nodded her head. “Call me Jacea please,” she said to the woman by her side as they headed toward the nearest staircase which curved up in a long, sweeping line to the next level of the club.

“Jacea,” the matron repeated, then, “I’m Maria.”

The maiden glanced down at her, “I remember.” That got her a brief return glance and a light flush across the human’s cheeks as they proceeded up the staircase.

“Oh wow,” dark brown eyes widened as the human took in the multiple serving tables arranged around the perimeter of the second floor dining area. “I’ve heard the buffet here was excellent, but still didn’t expect this.”

“They serve both human and asari food,” Jacea commented, “both are clearly marked as most humans find asari food to be sweeter and of higher fat content than they prefer.”

Maria looked up at her, “I’ve heard that, your biotics cause your metabolism to be much higher than ours.”

The asari nodded, “It is,” the maiden confirmed, “we need to consume almost twice the amount of calories as a human of the same height and weight.”

“That’s,” the dark haired matron shook her head slightly, “I guess you don’t have to worry much about keeping off the weight,” she sounded envious.

Jacea just glanced down at her with a slight smile and shrug, she was used to getting this reaction from humans. “Would you like to sit here?” she indicated a nearby empty table. When Maria nodded, the maiden headed over to it, shrugging off her jacket as she went and hanging it over one of the chairs. While it was cold outside, the club was comfortably warm and Jacea was starting to feel slightly hot in it. If she could talk the dark haired human into dancing with her after they finished eating, she would drop it off at the coat check.

She turned back to her companion, about to ask which of the serving tables she wanted to start at, only to find the human woman staring at her. The dark haired woman’s gaze wandered over the maiden’s muscular chest and shoulders for a few seconds before she finally spoke, “I thought it was just the armor,” she said, more it seemed to herself than the maiden, then asked, “You’re a bodybuilder?”

“Yes,” Jacea replied with a shrug, not noticing how it made the white shirt stretched across her shoulders and biceps tighten even more with the movement. “Though it’s easier for me to build up muscle than other asari,” she readily admitted. “The Saris Lineage tends to be taller and more muscular than other asari, we have been since ancient times. Part of the genetic modifications the Prothean Priestesses did on their followers,” she explained to the human. “In fact, most of the gene mods for additional strength Huntresses receive come in part from studies done on my Lineage’s genome.”

Maria didn’t speak for a moment, her expression frowningly thoughtful as she studied the maiden. Finally, she asked, “That doesn’t bother you? That they made your ancestors…” her frown deepened, “ancestresses, into… super soldiers?”

A smile tugged at Jacea’s white stripped lower lip at the woman’s correction of herself. “No,” she replied frankly, “they were doing what was needed to give us – all of us – a chance against the Great Darkness. Why would I resent being made stronger so I could be a better Huntress? More capable of protecting my people,” she met the human woman’s dark gaze and held it, “and now yours as well.”

Maria looked troubled, her lips pressed together tightly as she frowned. “I guess,” she responded while crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away.

Jacea was disappointed at the human’s angry reaction, seeing any chances of anything more intimate occurring between them disappearing. The maiden suppressed a sigh, she would finish dinner with the matron and then excuse herself. Go up to the third floor perhaps see what luck she had there finding a human female who didn’t already have company for the evening. More often than not she was fortunate in finding a companion for the night, her height and build quickly drawing the interest of human maidens and matrons to her. She glanced over once again at the matron and noticed something she hadn’t the first time, the matron’s shoulders were hunched, just as on that day. Curious the maiden moved closer, drew in a deep breath and caught the scent of human fear untinged by any hint of anger.

Humans had a very poor sense of smell compared to most sentient races, including the Asari. A longer nasal cavity resulted in a larger area covered by olfactory epithelium compared to humans. In addition, their olfactory epithelium contained a greater density of olfactory sensory neurons than a human’s. Finally, the asari, like most Earth mammals – other than humans – had two distinct olfactory systems, the main olfactory system which detected volatile chemicals and the accessory olfactory system which detected fluid-phase chemicals like pheromones. As a result of all of these traits, an asari’s sense of smell was approximately ten times greater than a human’s, an ability they had shamelessly exploited during the military phase of the occupation.

Understanding replaced disappointment as Jacea realized what must have caused such a reaction in the matron. Not only had she recently had a conversation with a human law enforcement officer about the subject, but intelligence reports warned of rising alarm among Earth’s population concerning the Great Darkness and how soon it was expected to return. “Come,” she held out her hands to the woman, “the nighttime view of the harbor from here is quite beautiful.”

Maria looked startled at the invitation, looking down at the asari’s proffered lilac blue hands as if the human had no idea what to do with them. Again Jacea waited with outward patience, and again she was rewarded as the dark haired woman finally unwound her arms from about herself and clasped the asari’s hands. “You are concerned about the Great Darkness?” Jacea asked quietly once they were in front of the floor to ceiling windows. It was quieter here and more private, much better suited for this conversation than standing in the middle of everyone going back and forth with plates full of food.

“Of course,” Maria replied, “everyone thought at first that the Empire was just using it as an excuse to invade, and that the defenses you were building were actually meant to quell any future rebellion.”

Jacea nodded, it was rather hard to be unaware of such fears when she had it shouted at her more than once. “Anti-ship emplacements are actually very ineffective at anti-personnel suppression,” she replied informationally, trying to lighten the conversation.

“Yes,” Maria bit off the reply, not looking happy about that fact.

The asari thoughtfully studied her for a long moment before offering, “We’re not going to say so long and thanks for all the fish and then disappear.” The statement was a calculated risk, as Jacea wasn’t sure of the woman’s reaction. There were three possibilities she could think of immediately: the first, and worse one, was that it would abruptly end the evening; the second, and best, was that it would hopefully bring a note of levity to the conversation; or third, it was quite possible the human wouldn’t even recognize it.

Thankfully she got the second of the three reactions. Maria stared at her incredulously and then burst into laughter, “Well that’s good.” The human woman stared at her bemusedly for a moment longer before commenting, “I love ‘Hitchhiker’s guide to the Galaxy’, how do you know of it? When did you see it?” the questions came bursting forth.

Jacea shrugged, “Videos about first contact’s…really anything, books or videos, which indicated how your race believed they would interact with aliens were very popular in the months following the news that we had finally located the relay to Human space.”

“The Prothean data chip you discovered with the recordings of their observation of stone age humans,” Maria nodded, knowing about it from the information the Empire provided following Earth’s initial contact with the Asari.

The tall maiden inclined her head in affirmation, “We had known of you for several hundred years, or at least that you had existed at that time. It was very exciting to find out that your race had not only thrived, but succeeded in making it into space,” Jacea admitted.

Maria lowered her gaze to the floor and then turned her head to look out the window. “You couldn’t have just left us alone, ignorant and blissful,” she said, almost to softly for the asari to hear.

Jacea studied the human female’s reflection in the window. This was a sentiment she had heard often, and to some extent she understood it, even if what Maria asked was impossible. “Humanity opened the relay,” she finally replied, “from all we’ve discovered about the Great Darkness that means they wouldn’t leave you alone. They would have completely destroyed you, converted your people into nothing more than mindless shock troops to use against us.”

The dark haired woman sighed, raising her arms once again to protectively wrap around herself, “Pandora’s box.”

It took the maiden a moment to recall the reference, “Wasn’t there hope left in Pandora’s box?” She stepped closer, “We’ve been preparing for this for a very long time. We aren’t giving up, and we will defeat them.”

The human looked up, their reflected gazes meeting in the window, “You seem very sure of that.”

The asari maiden thought…hoped…she detected a wistful tone. “I am,” she said quietly as she moved yet closer still, almost within touching distance of the human. Jacea smiled wryly, “The Matriarchs have been strategizing just how to do that for literally thousands of years.”

Maria looked bemused at that statement, “Yes, I guess they have haven’t they.”

The asari examined the dark haired woman’s reflection in the mirror, searching for any sign of rejection of her nearness. Moving slowly enough for Maria to pull away if she wished, Jacea closed the remainder of the distance between them, wrapping her arms just below the shorter female’s own and pulling her against her chest. The tall maiden let out a pleased sigh at the feel of the woman in her arms. Warmth, humans were just pleasantly warmer than asari, Jacea dipped her head, inhaling the scent of the human’s shampoo and then lightly sliding her cheek along the dark, silky hair. She exhaled a breath of pleasure, she loved well cared for human hair - the smooth texture of it sliding through her fingers, the shine of it in the light. It was pleasure in itself to simply touch and enjoy. 

Maria tugging lightly at her arms first did not register with Jacea. When it did, the asari immediately loosened her hold, concerned that she had done something wrong. Instead of moving away however, the human female simply turned in her arms and pressed willingly against her. The asari’s deep blue eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t question her good fortune aloud, merely wrapped her arms around the human once again. Maria’s hands slid slowly up her back, taking the time, Jacea couldn’t help but notice with an indrawn breath, to explore every muscle along the way.

“Mmm,” the human made a sound of contentment as she shifted even closer to the asari holding her. Silence reigned between them as the two, asari and human, simply enjoyed the feel of the other. Eventually, Maria’s head lifted from where it had been tucked underneath the taller asari’s chin. She looked up at the maiden with a bemused expression, one dark brow winged higher than the other. “Jacea, I’m not an expert on asari anatomy, but I’m feeling something that I’m fairly certain you don’t have.”

“Ah,” the maiden responded, she had wondered when or if the woman would feel her growing arousal. “It’s a prosthetic,” she explained, “made to replicate a male human’s genitals.”

Maria was remained silent even as a wide smirk stretched her red lips at the maiden’s reply. Finally, she said, “You have on a high tech dildo.”

“Yes,” Jacea replied carefully, her instincts beginning to scream a warning to her though she had no idea why other than the woman’s smirk making her nervous.

“Ah,” the sound the dark-haired woman made was teasing, fitting what followed as the human woman shifted her stance and then slowly rubbed her body against the asari’s in a very suggestive manner.

“Maria,” the maiden let out a strangled protest as the object in question between them pressed uncomfortably against her jeans in response. 

“It certainly seems very realistic,” the human matron observed almost clinically, her tone contradicted by the smirk on her lips and the amused look in her brown eyes.

Jacea breathed in a slow breath, trying to calm her aroused state down to a more manageable, and comfortable, level before replying, “It’s made to be.”

“Ah,” the human woman murmured again, her body still pressed against the asari’s muscular form. Her hands began traveling back down Jacea’s back, an act that seemed fairly innocent until they didn’t stop at the asari’s waist, but continued still downward.

The maiden’s dark blue eyes widened as the human’s hands cupped her ass and purposefully squeezed. Really, Jacea thought as she breathed out an aroused moan, she should be taking the woman’s ‘Ah’s as a warning by now. She stared down intently at the human female tormenting her, “There are dark corners. I’m sure we could find an unoccupied one,” Jacea growled softly, “but I was planning on getting us a room.” Despite her vocal response, the maiden was delighted by the matron’s reaction.

“Really,” Maria smirked, giving her ass one last squeeze before pushing away from the maiden. She glanced pointedly down at the unmistakable evidence of the asari’s arousal. “You should see about getting that room then,” she advised, then turned and began sauntering back to their table leaving the frozen maiden to stare incredulously after her. A few steps away she paused and looked back over her shoulder with an expression of what Jacea could only term devilish innocence, “For now though I think you said something about dinner?”

After a few moments staring after the woman, Jacea laughed softly to herself as she lifted her wrist and activated her omni-tool to check on what rooms were still available. She had wanted to know if human women would react differently to her more masculine look and the new device. She definitely had her answer; one which was intriguing, and held promise that the rest of the night would be a very interesting one indeed.


	3. Dressed for Success – Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Mass Effect universe is the property of Bioware/Electronic Arts. No infringement of these copyrights is intended as this is a not for profit fan fiction work.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Difficult mix of erotica and science in this chapter, still not sure how well it worked. Let me know please.
> 
> Revision History: 03/08/2016

Though Maria had tried only small amounts of each, introducing the human to asari foods had been unexpectedly enjoyable for Jacea. “This reminds me of baklava,” the human matron commented, after tasting one particular asari dessert comprised of alternating sheets of pastry dough and layers of ground sasama nuts. The dessert was then topped with generous amount of meri sweet sauce and left to soak through for several hours before serving. A slight frown creased the human’s brow as she considered the half eaten dessert, “Only fruitier…tastes tropical?”

“Mmm that’s good,” Jacea commented.

Maria glanced up with a confused frown at the asari’s remark, “Hmm?”

“Baklava,” the maiden replied, briefly glancing up from her plate which had a wide assortment of human and asari bite-sized pastry pieces upon it.

Maria shook her head in a slight movement, a smirk of amusement curving her lips. She had quickly found out that most of the asari dinner dishes were either sweet or drenched in rich, savory or spicy sauces. “You would think so wouldn’t you, I prefer my desserts less sweet...and with a bit more substance to them.”

Something in the woman’s voice caught Jacea’s attention, she looked up to see the human eyeing her instead of the matron’s dessert. The maiden had assumed Maria would want to go dancing after they ate, but now…perhaps they should just skip that activity and move onto the next. The lilac blue asari had reserved the most luxurious of the pleasure suites left in the hotel; it was more expensive than she would usually select, but she felt that it would be more than worth it tonight. It would be quite accurate to say that the human matron’s response to her, after their rocky initial start, had surprised and fascinated her. 

A smile curing her bluish-purple lips, the maiden’s deep blue eyes met the brown one’s of the human. “I guess that depends on how you define sweetness,” Jacea commented, her gaze holding the human’s for a moment longer before dropping to openly admire the woman’s figure in a slow exploration. Her gaze returning to the matron’s face, Jacea noted the increased coloration along the human’s cheekbones. Anger, embarrassment, arousal…the flush could be due to any one of the three but, her eyes met the human’s dark ones, she suspected the third was the predominant cause of the matron’s reaction.

“I guess it does,” Maria replied after a moment, her flush increasing in intensity, a fact which intrigued the asari watching her.

“Would you like to dance once we are done,” Jacea inquired, deciding to be bold, “or…I’ve reserved a suite for us if you would rather continue with dessert.” The matron’s cognac brown eyes dropped upon an indrawn breath, and for a moment the maiden thought she had been entirely too bold. Then they rose once again darker than before and it was Jacea’s turn to draw in a sharp breath. 

“I believe…I would like to see this suite you reserved,” Maria replied.

Jacea wiped her lips with her napkin and then placed it beside her plate, not even looking at the remainder of her food upon it. “I would be pleased to show it to you,” she said as she rose from her chair.

The suite the maiden had reserved was on the twentieth floor of the building. As they stepped out of the elevator and followed the signs indicating where their room was located, their shoes sunk into the thick light brown carpeting of the hallway. Despite the fact that Jacea knew this entire floor was set aside for nightly rentals from the club, nothing at all could be heard out in the hallway of whatever activities were taking place inside the rooms. As she was quite familiar with the fact that, due to the interesting quirks in their biology, humans could be quite loud in their pleasure, the quiet was a testament to the excellent soundproofing used throughout the hotel.

“Here we are,” Jacea stopped in front of a dark wooden door with 2034 upon it in burnished bronze lettering. The maiden swept her omni-tool over the lock and then pushed the door open when it turned green. The room within was fairly large and divided into two distinct spaces; the main area, which was dominated by a king sized bed, and behind it, separated by a mirrored partial wall, was a cream tiled bathing area which was almost as sizable as the main area.

“I had heard these rooms were very nice,” Maria commented in an awed tone as they stepped into the room, “but the descriptions I’ve heard didn’t do it justice.” The dark haired human walked past the bed and to the far floor to ceiling windows which overlooked the harbor. Jacea followed her, coming up behind the shorter female and lightly resting her hands on either side of the human’s waist. When her touch wasn’t rejected the asari moved closer still, pressing against the woman’s’ back and bowing her head to nuzzle against Maria’s dark silky hair. To her delight, the human pressed welcomingly back against her, her pale hands coming up to grip Jacea’s own, pulling them from her waist to wrap the asari’s arms around her. 

“I hope these windows are one way?” Maria murmured, “I don’t recall being able to see into the building when I arrived.”

“They are,” Jacea assured her, her voice a touch lower than before with her arousal. The delightfully warm human within her arms drew in a breath at her words and the maiden dropped her head to press her lips against the woman’s neck and inhale a deep breath. Jacea almost growled in response to the unmistakable musky scent of human arousal. Feeling increasingly confident, the maiden tilted her hips forward, letting the matron feel her response against the wonderfully firm cheeks pressed against her groin.

“Jacea,” her name was a plea upon Maria’s lips as the woman arched her back and pressed her hips even more firmly against the asari. Goddess, thought the maiden as the tightness of her jeans increased to truly uncomfortable levels, this was exactly why she had so quickly learned to adore the human lordosis response. Dark blue eyes focused on the reflection of the woman in the window in front of them, ignoring the night view of the harbor beyond for something far more glorious as soft, warm human hands explored the muscular definition of her forearms and then higher, the matron arching her back even further.

A brief expression of frustration crossed the human’s expression, Jacea’s gaze sharpened, taking in the woman’s posture, she breathed in, savoring the now easy to scent perfume of the woman’s arousal. She lifted both of Maria’s arms, quickly seizing both of the woman’s wrists in her hands and lifting them over the human’s head. “Is this what you want,” she growled into Maria’s ear as she transferred her grip so that she could hold the woman’s arms up one handed. Her free hand went back to the human’s stomach and swept upward to cup one full breast. “Is this what you want?” she asked again with more insistence, not going any further until she received an unambiguous consent.

“Yes, please,” Maria bowed her back even further, grinding her hips into Jacea’s arousal and her breast into the lilac blue hand cupping the underside of it.

Humans were absolutely wonderful, thought Jacea ardently, as she took in the reflected sight of the aroused alien female in front of her. So many strange and delightful things pleased them, this however, their akertira’s (submissive partner in pleasuring) love of being restrained, was definitely one of the maiden’s favorites. She was certain that tonight was going to be a very, very, very good night. With merely a focused thought, Jacea willed a limited stasis field to form around the human’s raised wrists, keeping them bound together and aloft while freeing both of her hands.

“Jacea?” the human’s tone held a tinge of fear as she looked up at the shining white-purple energy which now bound her raised hands.

That the asari did not desire, “Shh, I only want to touch you,” the maiden softly reassured the woman in front of her, brushing her cheek against Maria’s soft, dark hair. “Never anything,” both lilac blue hands rose to cup both of the human’s full breasts, “other than pleasure.” Jacea’s hands slid upwards, her fingers seeking out the stiffened tips that strained against the fabric of both blouse and bra. “You are so beautiful like this,” the maiden commented softly, her gaze focused upon the reflected image in the window in front of them. “So wondrous, so desirable.” The human let out a soft sobbing breath at her words, caught up in their intensity. “You make me want to give you as much pleasure as your body can take,” Jacea growled as her fingers applied gentle pressure to the flesh trapped between them. “I want to feel you lose control, yield to your body and mind’s desires…and let me fulfill them for you.”

“Jacea,” her name was now a whisper of sound from the matron filled with mingled lingering uncertainty and rapidly growing desire.

Frustrated with the amount of material between her hands and Maria’s soft skin, the maiden’s fingers went to the pearl buttons of the woman’s light blue blouse. Finally, the last one was undone letting Jacea pull the woman’s blouse open. The maiden paused for a moment, her gaze focused on the appealing image of the human female in the window. The woman’s hands bound over her head, her blouse open, revealing pale cream colored skin and a lacy bra almost the same shade as her blouse which barely contained the full swellings of her breasts. 

“Beautiful,” Jacea uttered on an exhaled breath, her hands sought out the woman’s warm flesh, “so smooth,” she whispered as they glided over the woman’s stomach, “so soft,” upward to cup the woman’s breasts though the bra. Finally, her gaze left the window to look directly at what she was touching. Her fingers followed the soft fabric covered swells, pausing at the crests to tease the stiffened tips. Jacea smirked as she noticed that the lacy bra fastened in the front rather than in the back. How interesting, and how much easier to take off the woman.

The maiden's gaze flickered toward the window and their reflected image. Maria seemed entranced with it, her gaze focused on the asari’s hands upon her breasts. Her blue eyes dropped to where her fingers were stroking and teasing the flesh underneath the lacy light blue bra. Moving them upward she traced a delicate line with one fingertip across the soft pale skin above the bra, eliciting a sharply indrawn breath from the woman at the sensation. Jacea stoked even further upward, across the delicate lines of the woman’s collarbone, and then out across her shoulders, crossing from bare flesh to where the blouse still covered pale skin. The maiden stoked up the human’s arms and with a thought banished the biotic field that had held them in place. Grasping the woman’s wrists, she lowered Maria’s arms, carefully bringing them around behind the dark haired woman’s back before recreating the biotic hold and binding them once again.

“Mmm,” the asari murmured as her hands immediately went back to the dark haired woman’s shoulders, lifting the light blue blouse away from the creamy smooth skin it shielded from her sight and touch, and then pulling it down the woman’s arms until it hung from bound wrists. Jacea dipped her head, letting her lips hover just above the bare cream skin she had just uncovered for long enough to take a breath, drawing in the various scents that surrounded the human. A light citrus-floral perfume with delicate spicy and underlying amber notes overlaid everything else as it had been applied at the woman’s throat, rising around it was the musky scent of the woman’s arousal, and then underneath that the natural scent of the woman herself. There was only the faintest hint of fear smell in the air, and the maiden hoped it was dissipating from earlier. 

She breathed out and felt Maria shiver at the sensation, the maiden dipped her head lower until her bluish-purple lips barely pressed against soft, warm skin and then traced a light trail across the top of the woman’s shoulder toward her neck. She paused at the junction where neck met shoulder, pressing her lips firmly against the cream colored skin. Her actions elicited a sigh from Maria and the human tilted her head to the side, exposing the vulnerable length of her neck to the asari. The maiden lost no time in taking advantage of the offering; raising one hand to help support Maria’s head, lilac blue fingers sliding deep into the thick black hair. Her lips pressed firm kisses up the column of the woman’s exposed neck, pausing every few inches to slide her teeth over tender skin and then suckle creating reddish marks upon the pale skin. Maria whimpered every time she did that, inflaming the maiden’s ardor with the needy sound.

When she reached Maria’s hairline the maiden paused a moment to bury her face in the dark, thick mass, inhaling the scent of it and reveling the silky sensation of it upon her skin. Finally, she lifted her face away from the dark length of it, let her hand slide free and stepped away from the woman. “Turn around,” the asari requested, her tenor voice even lower and huskier than usual with her arousal. There was an indrawn breath and then Maria did as she asked, turning away from the window to face the asari. Jacea’s deep blue eyes met the cognac colored brown eyes of the human woman for a long moment before dropping to the humans slightly parted full red lips. “Mmm,” she murmured in appreciation before her gaze finally dropped to the light blue lacy bra barely containing the swells of the woman’s full breasts.

Jacea raised her gaze back to the Maria’s brown eyes as she lifted her hands to the bra’s fastener. The woman lifted her chin slightly, her cheeks darkening with color as the asari undid tiny hook after tiny hook. As the last one was undone Jacea held the woman’s gaze for a moment longer before dropping it as the maiden pulled the two halves of the bra aside. “Beautiful,” Jacea breathed out, taking in the full pale curves, the rose hue of the aurora and thick stiffened buds at the tips. In a moment of indulgence, the asari raised her hands to the warm, pale skin she had just uncovered, cupping and sliding them along the full swells, savoring the weight and softness of the smooth, warm flesh in her hands. Maria’s breasts were almost as full as a matriarch’s and the thought filled the maiden with a thrill of delight.

The asari exhaled a breath of air that was almost a purr of delight, “Beautiful,” the maiden repeated, her gaze fixed upon the rose tipped breasts cupped within her hands. Finally, her deep blue gaze rose to the matron’s lips, also rosy in coloration…which reminded Jacea of why humans were called tuweavin. Their flesh, at least the lips, the areola of their breasts and their sex, were almost exactly the color of the famed desert wine…. then of course there were their minds, which in the case of the most empathetic of them, were very sweet indeed, making the wine after which they were called only a pale imitation of their sweet complexity. Jacea’s eyes briefly narrowed, speaking of that complexity, her gaze lifted to meet Maria’s as her hands slid upward to cup the matron’s face between them. The asari could see the question forming in the human’s warm brown eyes, but before the other female could say anything the maiden closed the space between them and covered the human’s lips with her own.

One hand threaded into Maria’s dark hair as the maiden’s lips demanded and gained entry to the matron’s warm mouth while the other slipped around and down the human’s back to her waist and pulled the woman tight against the asari’s body. As their bodies pressed against one another, it felt as if the human’s warm body was actually pressed against the swollen length of the asari’s kunaja instead of the hardening device and Jacea couldn’t help but growl her pleasure into Maria’s mouth at the sensation. It was all the maiden could do not to begin rocking her hips against the woman’s body. Her hand held the woman’s head still as her mouth grew more demanding upon the human’s thrusting her tongue into the warmth of the woman’s mouth in mimicry of what she wanted to do right now. To the maiden’s delight, Maria responded to her actions with a wanton sounding moan, pressing her body even more firmly against the asari’s. Then to the asari’s shocked surprise and absolute delight the matron captured her thrusting tongue, suckling upon it and sliding her own tongue around and along it.

Lack of air finally broke them apart, mouths parting to take in deep breaths as Jacea’s darkened blue eyes focused upon the woman’s reddened lips, now envisioning them wrapped around what was beginning to truly feeling like an extension of her kunaja. The maiden’s response to the image in her head had her jeans feeling even more constricting and confining, and she could swear that she felt the device actually twitch at the thought. Her gaze lifted to meet Maria’s warm brown ones. The human’s pupils were dilated, as clear a sign of her arousal as black tinged eyes were for asari. 

“I want to touch you,” the husky words from the human startled Jacea as Maria had been silent for quite some time, seemingly content with the maiden’s lead in their pleasuring thus far.

Jacea let the part of her mind that had been keeping the matron’s hands bound together relax, letting the biotic field dissipate. It hadn’t been difficult for the Commando to maintain the concentration necessary for it, after all she was used to maintaining a constant barrier during combat and that was much simpler. Curious, the maiden waited to see what Maria would do now that her hands were free. The tall asari didn’t have to wait for very long. Almost as soon as the maiden released the field, the woman’s shirt and bra dropped onto the floor as the human shrugged out of them, and then the woman pressed her hands against the asari’s stomach.

“So strong,” Maria murmured, her hands sliding over the taunt abdominal muscles underneath the thin white fabric of the maiden’s t-shirt. Cognac brown eyes looked up, met the asari’s blue ones, “I want to see you,” the woman’s hands pulled at her shirt.

The maiden’s bluish-purple lips curved into a smile, “Let me help.” Her hands went to her belt buckle, undoing it and pulling the belt free, then tossing it onto a nearby chair. She helped the woman pull her t-shirt free of her jeans, then pulled it over her head and tossed it over the belt. No, the maiden thought upon a sharply inhaled breath at the first stroking touch of warm hands upon her bare skin, she definitely wasn’t going to argue with this idea at all.

“Your skin its…smoother than I thought it would be,” Maria frowned and shook her head, “not quite like velvet…silkier,” her frown deepened even further. The woman made a sound of disgust, looked up at Jacea, “I’m being offensive aren’t I?”

The maiden’s body shook with suppressed laughter, “No, our skin is different than yours. The texture is different, the feel of it is different, mostly because it’s almost three times as thick as human skin.”

“It is thicker,” Maria agreed, “I wasn’t expecting to feel that so…” she shrugged, evidently frustrated with finding the correct word. “Clearly,” she finally landed on one, though from her continued frown she still wasn’t pleased with it.

The maiden’s smile lessened, “Do you mind it?” she asked uncertainly. Sometimes humans couldn’t easily get past the differences between their two species.

The matron tilted her head to the side for a moment in thought, then shook it as she closed the distance between them to lay her head against the asari’s chest above the sports bra and just underneath Jacea’s chin. “No,” she murmured, her breath ghosting across the maiden’s lilac blue skin, “you feel very nice.”

Now it was the maiden’s turn to explore, raising her hands to the dark haired woman’s waist and then slowly sliding them up the soft, smooth skin of her back. “So do you,” Jacea murmured reverently, lowering her head to rest her cheek against the woman’s silky hair.

Maria gave a quiet laugh, “I guess we feel as different to you as you do to us.” A moment of silence followed then, “I understand better now why you tend to treat us as if we’re very delicate, but you do know that humans are more resilient than we may look. You aren’t going to treat me like fragile glass in bed are you?”

“I’m aware of that, yes,” Jacea smirked, “and no, I’m not going to treat you like fragile glass,” her hands slid down the matron’s back to her waist. Pulling the woman tight against her, the asari rocked her hips firmly against the human’s warm body, letting the matron feel the extent of her arousal, “I’m planning on making sure you know just how much I enjoy sharing pleasure with you.”

The human’s fingers upon her upper arms dug into them at the motion. “That’s good to know,” Maria huskily replied as a shudder ran though her body. The matron gave a soft growl and then the woman’s hands left her arms, sliding around her back to seek out the fastener to the asari’s white sports bra. “You’re still wearing too much,” the dark haired woman stated as she unhooked the last fastener.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Jacea agreed fervently, entirely too aware of how constricting her jeans felt at the moment. The tall, lilac-blue asari moved back long enough to shrug the bra off, and then tossed it upon her growing pile of clothing. The maiden heard a light laugh from the human matron and then the woman’s warm hand boldly cupped the hard length of her kunaja…no the device…no, Jacea thought decisively, - cupped her - through her jeans.

“I bet,” Maria’s voice was an octave lower than before, her gaze fixed upon where her hand was resting. “If it’s as realistic as it feels, you must be very uncomfortable by now.”

“It feels like a part of me, so yes, it is getting rather uncomfortable” the maiden growled, desire thrumming though her to meld with the matron and let her know exactly how much a part of her it currently felt.

“Really,” the matron sounded a bit breathless…and then she stroked her thumb up the length of the cloth covered hardened length from bottom to top. Jacea made a wordless groan at the sensation, reflexively thrusting into the teasing motion. “So I see,” Maria looked up, her eyes now very dark, “may I see?” Jacea drew in a surprised breath and then nodded, her hands going to the button of her jeans only for them to be intercepted by the human’s. “Let me?” the woman requested, and the maiden nodded again in wordless permission. As Maria unbuttoned the tall asari’s jeans and then unzipped them, ending the uncomfortably tight sensation and pressure along her kunaja, Jacea actually closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. The woman chuckled at her response, “Feels better?”

Jacea opened her eyes again, “Much,” she replied, meeting the human’s amused gaze. She smirked, “And you were hardly helping matters.”

Humor gave way to intentness, “I wasn’t trying to,” Maria responded, her tone abruptly deeper. A strangled sounding cry escaped the maiden as the woman’s hand wrapped around her hardened length, now covered only by thin black briefs. The dark haired woman’s nostrils flared, “Very nice,” she whispered, “I can barely wrap my hand around you.” The matron stared at her hand and what it held for a long moment before looking up again to Jacea, “I believe you’re still wearing too much.”

A strangled laugh escaped, “Can I,” the maiden indicated her remaining clothing with a gesture of her hand, “or did you want to remove them?”

Maria gave one last squeeze to what she held in her hand, dragging a sharply indrawn breath and then an aroused groan from the asari, before releasing the maiden. The matron stepped back, her brown eyes wandering over the body of the tall, muscular form in front of her. Jacea’s blue eyes sharpened upon the dark haired woman as her tongue peaked out for a moment, wetting her lower lip. “You can,” Maria replied, “I think I’d like to watch if you don’t mind.”

“No,” Jacea replied, “I don’t mind,” her gaze dropped to the dark slacks the woman was still wearing, “but I think you’re a bit overdressed as well.”

“Fair enough,” the woman agreed, “though I’d still prefer to watch first.”

The tall maiden smirked, but didn’t say anything else as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her black waxed jeans and slowly slid them part way down. Jacea paused, standing on one leg to pull off a boot and then switched to pull off the other. After tossing them over near the chair holding the rest of her clothing, the asari finally removed the jeans altogether and tossed them after, leaving her wearing only her skintight black boxers. She looked up, Maria’s attention was focused upon her, the intensity of the matron’s gaze upon her fit body flattering and arousing. Standing to her full six and nearly a half foot height, the maiden posed for a moment, tensing her stomach, arm and leg muscles to flex them. Maria’s brow rose at the display and an amused smile curved her red lips. Judging from how the woman’s brown eyed gaze wandered over the maiden’s body however, the matron certainly seemed to appreciate the display.

After giving Maria several more seconds to look her fill, Jacea finally removed the last piece of her clothing, sliding the black briefs down her long legs and then tossing them over with everything else. The maiden glanced down at the device. Closely matched to her own lilac blue coloration, it seemed to naturally sprout from her groin. Near the tip or head of the device, where the skin was supposed to be thinner, the hue gradually darkened to the natural color of asari venous blood, a dark purplish color. It…she was already fully erect, noted Jacea, remembering her resolve to think of it more as a part of her own body. A clear, thick drop welled from the purplish tip and hung there for a moment before trickling down the underside; fluid wicked up directly from her kunaja, she was very aroused.

“It does look like it’s really a part of you,” Maria’s comment drew the asari’s attention away from her scrutiny of her personal addition. The dark haired woman stepped closer, her attention fixed upon the thick erection sprouting from Jacea’s groin. Cognac brown eyes flicked upward to meet dark blue ones, “Thank you for not choosing one that’s too long,” the woman’s gaze lowered, “the girth…” she wet her lips again, “looks very nice and the length,” she drew in a breath, “actually looks perfect. Not so much that you will bottom out,” a brief pained grimace crossed her expression.

Jacea raised her brow, a slight, confused smile upon her lips, “Your welcome?” While she had an idea what Maria was saying, in truth she had just went with the company’s recommendations which were in turn based upon customer feedback and marketing research.

That drew laughter from the matron which stopped as abruptly as it had begun and was replaced with such an intense look that it stilled the maiden’s breath in her throat. “I believe I’m still overdressed?”

Wordlessly, Jacea nodded; the matron’s beautiful features, long dark hair upon the creamy pale skin of her shoulders, and bountiful rose tipped breasts were lovely to look upon and touch, and she could only wait with anticipation to see the rest. Maria’s warm brown eyes met the asari’s deep blue one’s for a moment before the woman slipped off her shoes and her hands went to the belt around her waist. Moments later the black slacks slipped down her legs, revealing lacy light blue panties which barely covered anything and matched the bra she had been wearing earlier. The woman stepped out of the slacks, bent over to pick them up and then draped them carefully along with her blouse and bra over the back of the second chair in the room. 

Finally, fingers hooked over the thin straps along the human’s hips and then the matron bent over, hiding the final reveal as she drew them down her legs. Jacea almost laughed but then Maria straightened, exposing a thin strip of dark hair at the top of her neatly shaved sex. Lovely, lovely, darkened blue eyes drifted over the woman’s lush form in delight and keen anticipation of the pleasures it offered. Nostrils flaring the maiden took in a deep breath, her eyes lidding at the rich, musky aroma of the matron’s arousal. She couldn’t wait to touch and taste, to bury her mind and body in Maria’s warmth and rich, soft sweetness.

A sharply indrawn breath from the woman refocused Jacea’s attention upon the human’s face. “You really can smell us,” the matron said, her tone and features betraying her indecisive reaction to the newly confirmed piece of information.

“Yes,” the asari confirmed, “I can,” the maiden took in another breath, “and you smell quite wonderful…” her voice trailed off in almost a purr that provoked a shiver of reaction from Maria. “It makes me want to taste you.” Sudden color rose to the matron’s cheeks at that comment, and the maiden was gratified both by the woman’s reaction and by her successful distraction. Humans could be so strange about the asari’s superior sense of smell, and she absolutely did not want to get side-tracked into a full discussion about it at this moment.

Maria’s brown eyes widened as they met Jacea’s, “Your eyes, their turning black.”

“I know,” the maiden’s tenor voice lowered as she moved closer to the woman, her sight closing in even as her other senses expanded. She could still see Maria, but now that ‘seeing’ was overlaid with her expanding sense of the human’s aura as she made her first careful move toward melding with the matron. “I remember being in your mind,” Jacea said softly as she halted right in front of the woman, her hands rising to the human’s shoulders to stroke her fingers across the pale smooth skin. “Once I knew that you were not violent or planning any active rebellion against us if we fulfilled our promises to your people, and I was able to reassure you in turn that we…that I, meant you no harm and that you were safe with us…the way your mind felt…” her voice trailed off with a reverent tone.

Jacea paused, moved closer still, close enough that she was almost touching Maria and could now feel as well as see the human’s aura. “At the time we were forbidden by the Matriarchs from going any further into any human’s mind, but your mind, the taste of it, the promise of sweetness it held…” the tall maiden’s voice dropped still lower, “you tempted me to break that order.” She lifted one hand, trailed the back of her fingers down the thin skin of human’s cheek, marveling at the superfine covering of almost invisible hair.

“I remember as well,” Maria admitted, her gaze sliding off to the side in evident discomfort, “it took me awhile to come to terms with my reaction to you, and then to let everything get calmer before…” she paused, her expression clearly betraying her conflicted emotions before she drew in a determined breath, “I felt comfortable and confident enough to come here.” The woman’s brown eyed gaze rose and locked onto Jacea’s, “I was very surprised to actually see you tonight, but I’m very glad you were here.”

Some of Jacea’s vision returned as the asari reacted to the unexpected segue into the past, “So am I,” the maiden struggled with the next words, then finally choose, “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come, I know it’s been a tumultuous few months for everyone.”

“No,” Maria protested as her hands flew up to firmly grasp the maiden’s arms, startling Jacea as she demanded “Do we really feel that good to you?”

Jacea was so surprised by the human’s reaction that it actually took her a few seconds to work out what the matron meant and reply, “Yes, shall I show you?” she queried softly. Apparently the woman did not want to be distracted from their mutual seduction by extraneous discussions either.

Maria closed the distance between them, pressing her warm body against the maiden, “Please.”

With the matron’s warm, naked body pressed up against her, it took the maiden only a few seconds to recapture her previous mood and initiate the beginning stages of a meld. Between two asari, the formation of the meld was controlled equally by both meld partners. With a human however, Jacea was in full control of the process: the speed of it, the depth of it, and the amount and nature of the sharing she did within it. Despite persistent rumors to the contrary, no race, except another asari could block an asari from their minds. Humans, in an odd manner, actually came the closest to being able to block a meld due to a unique quirk of their biology.

Humanity was unique among all of the various sentient races in that they had just a single neural center which processed both emotional and physical reactions instead of two distinct neural centers. As a result of this physical characteristic, humans could experience such a level of fear/terror and panic/physical distress that all but the most disciplined of asari would find themselves overwhelmed by the intensity of the human’s bizarrely mingled emotional and physical sensations and end the meld. At the other end of the spectrum, their ability to feel pleasure of both the emotional and physical kind could be equally as intense and as pleasant for an asari to experience with them as their terror was unpleasant. Such a unique physical characteristic also meant that it was easier to overstimulate and cause humans distress, and in extreme cases actual pain, if one melded with them too deeply too quickly. 

Thus Jacea proceeded very slowly and carefully as she deepened the meld, ensuring that Maria was not exposed to too many new sensations at once, while focusing on broadcasting warm reassurance to the woman to combat the instinctive fear response most humans experienced during the initial stages of the meld. Interestingly enough Jacea was actually projecting reassurance and the sensation of physical warmth while the human matron, with her singular neural center, was actually mixing the two sensations into one uniquely mingled sensation that humans frequently described as feeling as if they were being wrapped in a soft, pre-warmed, mental reassurance blanket. 

Jacea personally found the description fascinating…and cute, and used that exact visualization for what she was projecting as the asari brought her aura into harmony with the human’s, strengthening the connection between them. Soft, pleading noises escaped from Maria as the meld deepened, and the woman began to feel Jacea’s mind and emotions, the asari’s arousal and desire, in addition to the matron’s own, let the asari know that her care with the human was proving successful. As always, it took the maiden a moment to acclimate to the veritable maelstrom of bizarrely mixed physical and emotional sensations that characterized a human’s mind and get them to coalesce into something understandable to her. The first impression Jacea had of the human’s mind was very similar to one that she recalled from several months ago - Maria standing very still and almost huddled into the asari’s ‘mental reassurance blanket’ – unlike then however, this time the asari felt very little fear and a great deal of arousal emanating from the woman’s mind. 

Jacea knew from both her pre-invasion training and personal experience that what she was ‘seeing’ was a classic fear/panic freeze response, albeit one rather lacking in panic due to her earlier strong projection of reassurance. The matron remained withdrawn and still however, an instinctive response to a threat the human felt she could not successfully flee or fight. It was a side effect of the meld process. Humans experienced the initial stages of the meld as controlling; if they fought it, they often described it as their minds being seized in an inescapable vice, if they remained calmer, they usually described it as being held by an inescapable force. From what she was sensing from the human, Jacea suspected that Maria was experiencing a variant of the panic freeze response unique to akertira humans. Humans called it submissive space or simply sub-space, and observation had shown that human akertira or submissives could easily slip into it during a meld with all but the younger and least experienced asari maidens, much less matrons and matriarchs. 

Jacea had wondered all those months ago how akertira this human was given her reaction to their meld during the invasion. Wondered whether the woman was one of the approximately a third of human akertira which possessed the natural ability of acting as a medium for two or more asari to form a stable meld with the human as it’s fulcrum and center. Such a gift would make the woman very valuable to the Asari, valuable enough that the Connections clubs kept track of such humans whenever they learned of them and informed the Empire of their identities as well. 

Human akertira capable of forming a stable triad meld were highly sought for by matron asari bondmates for several reasons, the primary one was that the child received the best traits of all three meld partners. Historically children born of a triad meld were unusually gifted in biotics, often more powerful than their mothers or meld donors, and sometimes they were even markedly physically stronger and taller than their peers. The secondary reason was that it was thought the addition of the human to the mating meld with two asari would substantially lower the risk of having an ardat-yakshi child, and initial genetic testing on the first children from such triads certainly seemed to strongly support this hypothesis. Finally, there was the simple fact that triad melds were said to be extremely, extremely pleasurable in and of themselves. Jacea had never been in one, but the maiden had heard enough about how amazing they were them to make her definitely want to experience a triad for herself someday.

All of this had taken but a moment of the maiden’s thoughts, renewing her dual projections of warmth and reassurance the asari further strengthened the connection between her and the human, in the process seemingly drawing nearer to the huddled, still figure of the woman. The colors of the matron’s aura were muted, the mental space around her seemingly indistinct and close in around them, reflections of the human’s current mental state. Both physically and within the meld Jacea wrapped her strong arms protectively around the shorter matron. “Never anything, other than pleasure,” Jacea swore dually aloud and within her mind, repeating her earlier words and opening herself to Maria so that the dark haired woman could feel the truthfulness of her intentions, her determination to protect and care for the human. “I only want to give you as much pleasure as your body can take,” the maiden continued, letting her earnestness be clearly felt by the matron, “I only want to feel you yield to your body and mind’s desires…and let me fulfill them for you.”

There was a long moment of sharpened perusal as Maria judged her intentions, her honesty and intent in keeping them…and then the human turned into her arms, leaning her dark head against the maiden’s bare chest and returning the asari’s embrace at the same time as the mental plane around them seemed to open into a wide limitless vista. The subdued colors of the woman’s aura brightened and the woman’s mind turned sweeter and richer. Jacea did not hide her stunned surprise at the intensity of the change, her awe and pleasure at it, as she dipped her head to rest her cheek against the woman’s silky dark hair. The change in their shared mental space was expected, but the extent of it…Jacea had heard of this, but never experienced it for herself until now. Her attention focused upon the human woman in her arms, surely Maria was one of the few, one of the rare akertira who could accept more than one asari into her mind and through her allow them to meld into one glorious whole.


	4. Dressed for Success – Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Mass Effect universe is the property of Bioware/Electronic Arts. No infringement of these copyrights is intended as this is a not for profit fan fiction work.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The concept of akertira is partially why I started writing the Asari Empireverse story. In this Alternate Universe asari only have partial conscious control over how much they will and can share of themselves in a meld with someone. Bondmates are an exception in that frequent melding with a beloved will lead to the natural relaxation of unconscious mental barriers. Akertira asari are simply naturally more open than non-akertira asari, and then with training may be able to open their minds even further enabling them to meld with more than one asari. Historically akertira are highly desired, valued, and sheltered by those fortunate enough to be chosen by them…and for the longest time it seemed that only the Asari were capable of producing akertira - and then the Empire found Humanity, a race which had a relatively high number of akertira among its population.
> 
> Revision History: 03/20/2016

When two asari melded, their shared mental landscape was often indistinct, mere background next to the emotions and feelings that both meld partners chose to share with one another while all else was concealed. The mental landscape of a human however, was always open to one degree or another to their asari meld partner as humans simply did not have the ability to deny them access to their memories, thoughts or emotions. At most, areas which the human did not wish to share were weakly concealed, ‘foggy’ in a sense to their asari partner and more often than not marked with strong painful emotions. While such memories or thoughts could be accessed, it took effort on the part of the asari and the more the human wished to deny access the more difficult, but not impossible, it became for the asari. What distinguished akertira humans from all other humans was the extent to which their mental landscape was open to their asari meld partner without any attempt to conceal or deny access to the asari of any memory or thought.

Asari akertira were like human akertira in that their temperament and high level of empathy made it easier for them to open themselves to others. They were different in that asari akertira still held partial conscious control over how open they chose to be with their meld partners instead of it being entirely instinctually open as it was among human akertira. That biologically based mental difference was why there were so few asari akertira who could meld with two other asari. It took a great deal of not only trust, but also discipline and focused mental control for asari akertira to mentally withdraw enough to meld with two other asari to the extent that a mating meld could occur between all three partners. As a proportion of their respective populations, human akertira who could serve as the focus for a triad meld were currently estimated to outnumber asari akertira capable of the same by almost three to one. As a total population however, there were still many more asari akertira than human akertira as the number of Asari in the galaxy was over ten times that of Humanity.

Maria’s mind was definitely the most open to her that Jacea had ever experienced with a human, but after the asari’s initial surprise and awe faded the maiden could tell that it was not quite as open as she had initially supposed. There were several areas which were obscured and noticeably tinged in dark red; the colors varied, but the general appearance of being threaded with darkness seemed to be characteristic for humans. Seeing such saddened the maiden, an akertira’s mind, human or asari, could be damaged, such as the damage she was seeing now in Maria’s mind. Jacea didn’t know exactly who or what had hurt the woman, but the experience had left multiple deep scars upon the human’s mental landscape. Maria was still strongly akertira, but not nearly as openly trusting as the matron would have been without whatever experience or experiences had damaged her to such an extent.

Curious though she might be, Jacea did not investigate the matron’s memories. Not only had she not been invited to share them, but by blundering in uninvited she might also make the damage worse – no, healing the damage, if it could be healed, was a task much better suited to a deft mind healer not a blunt Commando maiden. Shifting her attention away from the damaged areas, the asari focused upon Maria’s core mental image. “You asked if you really feel that good to us,” Jacea commented both aloud and in the mental plane and then shared the sensation of sweet, richness the human’s mind was emanating; a sense in between the pleasure of a rich dessert or sweet wine upon the tongue and filling one’s nose with its bouquet of aromas. This was the truest reason why the Huntresses had first begun calling akertira human’s after the dessert wine tuweavin, the flavor of them in your mind was closest to the finest vintages of that wine upon your palate. 

The tall maiden felt the human woman lean even more heavily against her, and tightened her arms around the matron’s body. “That is how we feel to you?” Maria questioned, her voice sounding incredulous and dazed, “no wonder you want to be with us.”

Jacea chuckled softly, “This is only the beginning,” she brushed her cheek against the woman’s dark hair. “As your pleasure grows,” the maiden turned her attention to where one pale ear showed through the dark strands and lightly traced her lips along the outer curve of it, causing the matron in her arms to shiver, “so your mind will grow even sweeter…” that was as far as the tall maiden got before she was interrupted.

“Sweeter?” Maria repeated, her tone disbelieving.

“Sweeter,” Jacea confirmed, “richer and more complex,” the maiden all but purred into the woman’s ear, for she had no doubt that the human akertira’s mind would turn very sweet indeed if she could win the woman’s full trust.

“Oh,” the woman in her arms responded weakly, causing Jacea to chuckle quietly in mirth even as she disengaged one hand and leaned back enough to lift Maria’s face from where it was pressed against the maiden’s chest. She brushed her lips over the softer ones of the human coaxing the matron into a deep, wet kiss and then opened her mind further, letting the matron feel the extent of her arousal, her need…the way a certain extra part of her felt pressed against the soft warmth of the human’s stomach. 

“Oh,” Maria repeated as soon as their kiss ended, only with an entirely different connotation and followed by a quiet laugh, “so does it feel…?” Jacea sucked in a breath of air at the matron’s touch, having barely been warned of it by the human’s thoughts. “Why yes it does,” the matron’s voice softened as her fingers stroked along the length of the maiden’s erection, the sensation echoed along the asari’s kunaja from root to fore. The human shivered, “It feels just like you, and so very, very sensitive,” the dark haired woman’s voice dropped to almost a whisper as her fingers circled the purpled head of it, gathering up the trickling arousal seeping from the opening there and smearing it around to lubricate the skin underneath her fingertips. The woman’s warm hand wrapped around the girth of her erection and then gave it a few experimental pumps, causing Jacea to groan at the feel and instinctively thrust her hips into the human’s hand.

“Very sensitive and realistic indeed,” Maria declared, sounding a bit breathless as the meld let her share the maiden’s every sensation, “if my hand feels so good I wonder how…” There was just a brief mental flash of imagery to warn the muscular asari before the matron was on her knees before the maiden and then there was warmth, and heat, and a cupped tongue wrapped around the fore of Jacea’s kunaja…no her erection. A rather loud strangle groan escaped the maiden as she actively fought against the desire to thrust into the heat and softness of the human’s mouth. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t,” Maria withdrew long enough to confirm aloud before returning to tormenting the maiden with her mouth and tongue.

Jacea looked down, sucked in a breath; the sight was just as incredibly arousing as she had thought it would be with the matrons rose hued lips wrapped around the lilac blue length extending from her groin. The maiden couldn’t believe the amount of detail put into the device, underneath the lilac blue skin she could actually see the veins becoming prominent and ridged along its length. If her race actually had male and female members, she could imagine the males looking exactly like this…with the addition of testicles of course.

Maria caught the asari’s thought and her darkened cognac brown eyes looked up to meet Jacea’s pitch black eyes. ‘Cock, dick, penis,’ the woman helpfully named off in her mind even as she slowed her pace, taking the time to press down and take as much of the asari’s length into her wonderfully warm mouth as possible. Far enough that Jacea actually reached down and wrapped her hand around her girth to stop the matron from going any further when it became uncomfortable for Maria. With their thoughts becoming more intertwined, that wasn’t actually pleasant for either of them whether the matron was willing or not.

The tall maiden let out a slight laugh, “I don’t get those,” she admitted, “a male chicken,” her mind flashed an image of the domesticated flightless Earth bird. “Dick, isn’t that a nickname for Richard?” Jacea actually knew several different Richards in the areas police force, two of whom actually went by the nickname Dick - definitely too weird for her to seriously contemplate actually using the word to refer to the pleasure aid. “And penis…just doesn’t seem right either,” the asari finished, sounding frustrated enough that Maria actually had to pull away to lean against her thigh and laugh at her.

“Fair enough,” the matron admitted as soon as she stopped chuckling. “If I was wearing something like this I probably wouldn’t call it penis either,” she stroked along the length of the device. “I’d probably call it a cock,” Maria admitted with a grin, “but I can understand why calling it after a bird, or someone you know who goes by the same name doesn’t make a lot of sense to you.” She looked up as her hand moved further down between Jacea’s thighs, “What do you call this?”

“Kunaja, my kunaja,” the maiden responded huskily, the human’s warm hand felt very good where it was resting.

“Then just call it that,” Maria suggested, she moved her hand, stroked lightly across the seemingly smooth skin where the device interfaced with the swollen flesh underneath it. Watched dark eyed as the maiden responded with a shiver and tensed abdomen. “Sometime tonight I’d like to see it…you without this,” she said after a moment.

“I’d like that too,” Jacea admitted, her mind immediately flashing to an image of Maria underneath her, legs spread wide and knees high so that she could press her kunaja directly against the warm, slick rosy flesh of the human’s sex. “Not now though,” the maiden tore her mind away from the delicious image to where they were now, and that was Maria kneeling before her, her mouth tantalizingly near the hardened length of her…kunaja, yes she liked simply calling it that.

Maria turned her head, moved forward a few inches and trailed her lips up the length of the maiden’s member to the purplish head of it. “No, not now,” the woman agreed just before her tongue peaked out, touched hot as a brand to the slit where Jacea’s arousal leaked, causing the maiden to growl at the arousing sight as the human tasted her. In the next instant the matron drew the maiden’s kunaja into her mouth once again, enveloping it in soft heat as her tongue swirled around the exquisitely sensitive head. 

‘It really helps to know exactly how this feels,’ Maria thought as she applied a great deal of suction, firmly pressed her tongue against the underside of Jacea’s length and then slowly pressed down until she couldn’t go any further, paused a brief moment and then pulled back. Taking in a breath though her nose she paused to lavish attention upon the purple head, tasting the musky fluid of Jacea’s arousal that seeped from it, then pressed down the length once again. The warmth and pressure of the human’s mouth upon the maiden’s erection felt incredible and Jacea could feel herself begin the inexorable climb towards orgasm. 

The matron closed her eyes, ‘I want you to come in my mouth,’ the human thought - quite loudly, actually. Jacea smiled at the woman’s resulting embarrassment, then stroked the human’s dark hair and brushed her fingertips along the matron’s face in reassurance. She was certainly entirely willing to do that if that was what Maria wanted from her…there would be no argument from her at all, Jacea thought as she concentrated on the delightful sensations evoked from the feel of the woman’s warm mouth upon her kunaja. There was a flash of mirthful acknowledgement from the matron and then just concentration as the dark haired woman focused her entire attention upon her self-appointed task. What Maria was doing with her mouth and tongue was so arousing that Jacea had to actively fight against the desire to rock her hips against the matron’s mouth. Maria’s hand on her own, which was wrapped around the base of her erection, drew her attention downward. ‘Go ahead,’ the matron urged her, pulling the asari’s hand away and replacing it with both of her own; one wrapped around the top while the other stroked along the underside in rhythm with the movement of her head.

“Are you sure?” Jacea wanted to - oh how she wanted to thrust into the lush heat of the matron’s mouth - but still she wanted to make sure that Maria was alright with it.

‘Yes,’ came the matron’s simple, but decisive, mental reply.

It was all the permission Jacea needed, threading her fingers through the woman’s silky dark hair the maiden began to rock her hip’s, thrusting the sensitive fore of her kunaja into the matron’s willing mouth. It only took the maiden a few experimental tries to find the right pace. She couldn’t go as deep as she wanted into the matron’s mouth, but the movement of the human’s hand along the root of her kunaja made wonderfully up for that lack. As she kept rocking into the warmth depths of the woman’s mouth, the asari’s arousal steadily rose, her muscles tensed, and instinctively Jacea strengthened the meld between her and the human woman, sharing all of the sensations she felt as well as savoring those of the woman. The maiden stilled for a brief moment, then thrust as deeply as she could into the woman’s mouth and let out a soft groan as her sweet release washed over her. Her hands rigid upon the matron’s head as she held Maria firmly in place, the maiden rocked in very shallow thrusts into the welcoming warmth of the human’s mouth as her arousal spurted in warm streams from the head of her kunaja onto the human’s tongue.

Even though she was having slight trouble with both breathing and swallowing, Maria was trying not to lose even the slightest bit of the asari’s release. To the matron, this was an act of acceptance, a voluntary taking into herself of the asari as well as an act of willing submission to the maiden. The emotions and thoughts swirling around in Maria’s mind as she continued to work the maiden’s kunaja over with her mouth and tongue, seemingly intent on drawing out every drop of arousal that the asari had to give her, was more than enough to enflame Jacea’s akero instincts. With an audible growl the muscular asari maiden deepened the meld even further, sweeping into the human matron’s mind with inexorable force and seizing Maria’s very self within a mental grasp as firm as that with which she physically held the dark-haired woman’s head. The human female whimpered around the length of Jacea’s kunaja within her mouth, and then the woman’s mind surrendered, sweetened, and offered itself up in rich submission to the more powerful mind of the maiden. Jacea was yet young by asari standards, but she still had over two centuries of life experience to the human’s mere three decades.

Jacea’s nostrils flared as her pitch black eyes stared down at the human akertira kneeling before her - sweet, rich, yielding - everything about the matron roused her dominant and protective instincts and made her want to completely claim Maria even if was only for this night. She ignored the matron’s whimper of protest as she pulled her softening kunaja from the woman’s warm mouth and grasp. There was something else she had promised the akertira, and she intended to take care of fulfilling that promise right now. Pulling the woman to her feet, the maiden guided her over to the wide bed behind them and mentally ordered her to lie down on upon the dark blue comforter.

The matron made no protest after the first, obediently letting the asari guide her to lie down upon her back in the middle of the bed. Jacea took a moment to stare at the remarkable image in front of her, Maria’s dark hair was spread out upon the bed, dark against the blue of the comforter. Full breasts rose in inviting curves to stiffened rose colored peaks which silently invited the maidens tongue and teeth to torment them into full redness. Below, the woman’s smooth, subtly muscular stomach flowed into deliciously full hips. Between Maria’s pale, parted thighs the maiden could see the cleanly shaven outer lips of the woman’s sex and the rose-hued swollen flesh between them which glistened with the woman’s abundant arousal.

Tuweavin, the word echoed in Jacea’s mind at the sight, and indeed the matron was a sweet, rich temptation laid out before her for her to take her pleasure. Maria’s mind had turned especially sweet and rich with her mental surrender, and there was an intriguing dreamlike quality to the woman’s thoughts. The asari focused her attention on their shared mental plane, the human was no longer standing submissively, but now kneeling with her head bowed down before the asari. The dreamlike quality was very strong here, and even the slight haze was gone symbolizing the lack of resistance the woman would offer to Jacea going anywhere the maiden wanted within her mind. No, there was no longer any opposition here, quite the opposite, instead there was a strong desire to please the maiden.

Jacea knew what this was, but she had never felt a human go into submissive space so strongly before now. An indication perhaps of the depth of Maria’s akertira nature. Laying down on the bed beside the woman the maiden propped herself up on one arm to lean over the human’s body and with her free hand stroked along the woman’s vulnerable looking collarbone. Experimentally she praised the matron, “Very good, you have a beautiful body,” and then had to hide her shock at the strong feelings of pleasure those simple words evoked in Maria. She would have to go very carefully here, realized Jacea, with a sudden sense of caution and concern for the akertira, for she had the impression that the human would deny her nothing in her current state of mind.

“What do you desire from me Maria?” the maiden asked as she stroked her hand across the smooth skin of the matron’s chest toward the rising mound of one enticing rose summited breast. No words, only a strongly formed image rose within the human’s mind of the woman with her hands bound over her head, and the sense of being as physically helpless before Jacea as she was now mentally helpless before the asari. Even as the maiden’s mental form drew the kneeling woman into the protective circle of her arms, Jacea’s hand left the enticingly soft flesh of the woman’s breast to rise and cup the side of her face. “I will not harm you Maria,” Jacea swore to the matron, “or betray the gift of your trust.” The maiden paused, taking in the human’s response to her words before finishing with a final simple, but honestly meant, assurance, “You are safe with me.”

The dreamlike quality to the matron’s thoughts intensified at her reassurance, but surprisingly to the maiden there seemed to be less, not more coherence to them, and now everything around the human took on a strange floating sensation. Instead of focusing her attention more on the physical realm and fulfilling the woman’s wishes as she had intended after reassuring the woman, Jacea actually took a moment longer to carefully examine the thoughts and feelings of the human woman in her arms in an effort to understand them. 

Finally, the maiden felt that she was ready and shifted her attention from their shared mental space to their shared physical one. “Raise your arms above your head,” she firmly ordered the woman laying upon the bed, and then was not surprised when Maria had difficulty ordering her drifting thoughts enough to obey even that simple command. Though she mentally fronted her ‘disappointment’ in Maria’s performance, the maiden still took a moment to admire how the woman’s new pose arched her back and brought her full breasts into prominence, making them even more accessible to the asari’s touch. With a mere thought Jacea shacked the woman’s wrists with her biotics and then reached down to the woman’s thigh, twisting the human upon the bed to expose one lovely rounded ass cheek. 

“So slow in obeying me,” the maiden chided the woman, shifting around so that she now knelt above the human’s body. With her free hand she delivered one flat handed smack to the thickest part of the woman’s buttock, just hard enough to leave a temporary imprint on the human’s pale flesh. “Focus,” she ordered Maria, not letting herself be distracted by the woman’s yelp of surprise at the unexpected punishment. As the maiden had hoped, she hadn’t really hurt the human female, just pulled her out of her dreamlike state enough for the woman to pay attention on what was happening to her.

“Sorry, Jacea…Mistress?” Maria offered hesitantly even as within the shared meld the maiden felt the sudden slick flood of arousal that coated the human’s inner thighs at her akeros behavior.

“Jacea is fine,” the maiden responded after a moment’s private inner reflection as her fingers traced the outline of the reddening mark on the human’s pale skin, and then smirked at the woman’s shiver at her touch and the arrival of yet more wetness. Maria was very akertira from her response, so much so that Jacea was all but certain the human was capable of a triad meld. Given the upwelling of intense yearning that had accompanied the woman’s question, the maiden was certain that Maria deeply desired someone to call Mistress. It could not be her however, she was a maiden, not a matron, and while she could be Maria’s friend and occasional lover she was not yet interested in permanently settling down with anyone – no matter how tempting. She knew however, of several childless matron couples who would gladly take Maria into their lives and hearts, and cherish the gift of the akertira’s submission for as long as the human would let them care for and protect her.

Letting go of the woman’s leg so that Maria could roll back to lie more comfortably flat upon the bed once again, Jacea placed one hand on either side of the woman’s body and then swung one muscular leg over so that she was now sitting astride the woman’s hips. Balancing herself upon her knees and feet so that she didn’t place too much of her weight on the human Jacea rested her hands upon her thighs while letting her gaze sweep up the sweetly vulnerable form of the female beneath her. Her semi-hard kunaja ended up resting almost perfectly on the thin strip of dark hair at the top of the human’s sex and despite Maria’s belief that the maiden had done it on purpose to further sexually tease the matron, that was not actually the case. Jacea was certainly not going to let the woman beneath her know that however; no, now she had perfectly judged exactly where to sit astride the matron so that she could torment her with thoughts of how very close her kunaja was to where the woman yearned for her kunaja to be and yet it was not quite.

“You do look so very appealing like this,” the maiden mused aloud with a smile. Jacea doubted the woman realized it, but her mind was raising image after very carnal image to the asari. “So many tempting possibilities,” she mused with a sigh, “but where to start?” Maria’s cheeks flushed, and her warm brown eyes dropped away from maiden’s, yet that didn’t hide the slight enticing movement of the woman’s body, much less the flash of imagery in the human’s mind. “So here,” Jacea lifted one hand and circled the rosy crest of one breast with a fingertip. “Hmm, you really do want to be tormented don’t you? What a wonderful suggestion of just what to do with them.” 

Maria’s blush deepened and for a moment wide brown eyes flashed up to meet her own in sudden realization of how her own mind was betraying her to Jacea. “Yes every thought, every sensation,” the maiden briefly strengthened her hold on the human’s mind, and then openly enjoyed the way the human thrashed underneath her in aroused response to it, “you will give them to me tonight, won’t you?” When Maria didn’t immediately reply the maiden simply gradually deepened her mental hold as well as reflecting the woman’s own sweet richness back to her to increase the matron’s torment. Jacea watched in aroused fascination as the human writhed so prettily upon the bed for her, the woman’s movements limited by the dual limits of the biotic shackles binding her arms and Jacea’s weight upon her hips. 

The matron had been very close to her own orgasm when the maiden had come in her mouth, now with the growing dual mental torment Maria whimpered and thrashed in reaction as her pleasure rose so very close to its release – and then Jacea purposefully stopped just before she sensed the woman cresting over into an orgasm. Then, though the meld, the maiden made sure Maria knew what she had just done and why she had done it. The human’s release would happen when Jacea let it and not a moment before. The matron let out a protesting cry, then began rocking her hips, rubbing herself against the sensitive underside of Jacea’s kunaja resting against her while focusing on the maiden’s own arousal at the sensation, proving that she had quickly picked up on the idea of the meld going both ways between them. Jacea chuckled at the woman’s cleverness even as her length hardened further at the delightful stimulation, and then simply tightened her muscular legs on either side of the human’s hips, stilling the movement and denying both of them the pleasure of it. Normally the maiden wasn’t this cruel to her lovers, but the whispers in Maria’s thoughts made it clear that that woman truly wanted this, wanted to be dominated and then sweetly tormented into begging for her eventual release.

Finally, a keening sob broke from the matron’s lips, “Yes Jacea, yours, oh God please…please…please…” The scent of the matron’s arousal permeated the air around them and the maiden knew that the human’s sex had to be soaked by now it was so thick and heavy that she could all but actually taste it. The maiden eased the sensual torment of the matrons’ mind only to replace it with a more physical torment. Leaning forward Jacea took one stiffened rosy peak into her mouth and promptly began alternately lashing it with her tongue, suckling upon it hard enough to draw it deep into her mouth and then raking her teeth around the crest and across the stiffened nipple. Finally, the asari captured the matron’s reddened nipple between her teeth and applied pressure just to the point of pain before relenting and starting the cycle all over again. All the while in the meld between them the maiden whispered promises of how she would do exactly this to the woman’s tender sex.

Jacea switched breasts when the first turned bright red and began to throb in tender sensitivity underneath the torment of the maiden’s teeth and tongue, intent upon bringing the other one to a matching state. Disjointed words, “Jacea, please, God, please, Jacea,” mixed and matched in different orders babbled from Maria’s lips as the woman’s thoughts became disjointed and dreamy once again as the human was pulled back into sub-space. The maiden’s blackened eyes closed as the asari focused on how the matron’s breasts now seemed to throb both in time with the human’s heartbeat and with a matching needy throb of the human’s sex. Maria seemed almost insensate to the physical realm, her body alternately writhing and bucking underneath the asari’s weight on top of her while the occasional sob broke from her lips.

The matron’s mind was overwhelmed with her neediness, her desire for her release, and yet she did not seek it on her own for stronger than either was the depth to which she had submitted to Jacea’s dominance over her. As for the maiden, the matron’s mind was even more seductive than her body. Jacea could lose herself in the incredible sweetness of the human’s mind, submerge her thoughts forever into the rich, lush depths of the woman’s pleasure and submission. Yet release called to the maiden as well. Her kunaja resting upon the woman’s body was fully hardened again, trickling her own arousal onto the woman’s stomach and the mingling of the scents of their arousal in the air caused the maiden’s senses to reel with her growing need to mix them far more intimately.

Finally, Jacea yielded to their combined need, rising she supported her weight upon her hands long enough to shift her body further down upon the bed until she was centered above Maria’s knees. Then it was a simple matter to use a combination of her biotics and hands to guide the woman’s legs upward until they bent at the knees and then parted, fully exposing the human’s swollen, arousal moistened sex to the asari. Jacea dearly wanted to simply press her mouth against the matron, use her tongue and then her kunaja to bring them both to sweet release, but there was something else she needed to do before that, an instinctive need that was quickly making itself known in impossible to ignore ways.

Encasing Maria’s body in a weak stasis field to prevent all but the slightest of distracting movement from the woman, Jacea shifted closer between the woman’s bent and parted legs until she was only a few inches away from the woman’s sex. Then, taking her kunaja in her hand, the maiden began tracing the weeping tip of it along the wonderfully warm and tender rosy flesh, mixing the fluids of her arousal directly with those of the human’s. Around the swollen shaft and head of the woman’s sensitive clitoris, while Maria’s pleas took on an even more desperate tone, and then down to circle the woman’s birth channel and back once again. It took a while before the exact mixed scent of their mingled arousal in the air satisfied Jacea. For something in the back of her mind to flip and be content with the fact that their mingled scent would tell any other asari passing by that she was the one who was so thoroughly arousing the akertira underneath her.

Prevented from making hardly any movement by the stasis field around her, Maria was helpless to do anything but wait until Jacea was satisfied with their intermingled scent, no matter how much the matron might plead for the maiden to cease teasing her with her kunaja and fill her with it through their shared mental space. Though the maiden definitely liked the woman’s idea, it wasn’t what she had next planned for the matron. Instead, the asari barely gave Maria a moment to recognize the shift in her thoughts before using her biotics to lift the human’s entire lower body into the air and closer to the maiden’s mouth.

Now Jacea could see why the woman’s scent was so heavy upon the air, the matron’s arousal was so much that it had trickled down between the cheeks of her ass and left a sizable damp spot upon the dark blue comforter beneath her. “All of this for me,” the maiden purred, eliciting a sobbing affirmative from the bound woman. “I’m pleased that you’ve tried so hard not to come until I let you,” that got a bright flare of pleasure through the meld. “You’ve been so very obedient, soon I promise,” Jacea assured the matron, getting another bright flare of emotion and a sobbing wordless plea.

Holding the woman aloft effortlessly with her biotics, the maiden focused her attention on the swollen rose hued treasure in front of her. She slid her fingers up either side of the swollen outer lips, spreading the woman open even wider and then bent forward, pressing her mouth upon the human’s sensitive flesh. The human’s skin was so very warm and tender here, the taste of her arousal salty and musky upon the maiden’s tongue. Jacea took a few moments to retrace the path she had traced with her kunaja upon the woman’s flesh, pleased with the taste of her own arousal mixed in with the human’s. Down around the woman’s channel, delighted with the way the soft skin twitched under her attentions and then teasing up and around the swollen shaft of the woman’s clitoris. 

The maiden tormented Maria for a few moments longer then finally drew the sensitive nub of the woman’s clitoris into her mouth. Jacea began slowly stroking the sensitive bud with her tongue and then gently sliding her teeth around the delicate flesh just enough for the woman to feel the hardness of them against her skin. Maria’s thoughts fell into incoherent pleading ones as the matron’s body struggled against the stasis field in an attempt to thrust against the asari’s mouth. Jacea didn’t weaken her biotic hold on the woman however, the last thing the maiden wanted was to accidentally hurt the human for she definitely planned on filling her earlier promise to truly torment the woman with her mouth and teeth. 

Slowly but steadily the maiden increased the pace of her attentions, ramping up the intensity of her actions. Pausing for a brief moment to spread the woman even wider with her fingers and draw the woman’s body closer, Jacea firmly pressed her tongue upon the rosy skin of the woman’s sex, covering it with broad strokes interspersed with raking her teeth across the flesh the maiden had just tasted. The tenor of Maria’s thoughts within the meld shifted from pleading to struggling against her own release before she had been given permission, and the woman’s body, while still seeking to thrust against the asari’s mouth, also began to twist and writhe against her biotic restraints. Jacea had no doubt that if she had not bound the human within the stasis field that she would be struggling to hold the matron down by now, and would definitely not feel comfortable with the idea of using her teeth upon the akertira’s tender flesh the way she was doing now.

Moving upward, the maiden finally drew the woman’s now reddened clitoris into her mouth and began mercilessly lashing it with her tongue in the same manner in which she had earlier treated the woman’s breasts. Pausing only to rake the sensitized bud with the edges of her teeth and then suck the entire swollen ridge of the shaft underneath into her mouth and lightly bite down upon it. Maria’s need for release was desperate now, her vocalizations merely a pleading keening wordless sound which did not resolve into words even with the woman’s mind. Jacea could feel that the akertira was on the edge of an orgasm that would soon happen with or without the maiden’s permission, no matter how much the matron struggled obediently against it.

Pulling abruptly away from the woman, despite her frantic sounding protest, Jacea lowered the woman’s body, lined up her kunaja with the woman’s channel, and then in one smooth movement thrust steadily into the tight passage. The maiden’s mind reveled in the sensations enfolding her kunaja; soft, constricting heat all around her which was both welcoming and yielding to her entrance – how she adored human females just for this alone. Jacea didn’t sense any discomfort from Maria, quite the opposite as both the woman’s mind and body shuddered in delight at the sensation of finally being stretched open and completely filled by the asari, and thus the maiden did not stop until the full length of her kunaja was fully sheathed inside the woman. Then Jacea waited while the woman’s body tautened like a drawn bow and the matron’s channel clamped down around the length of her kunaja, as if to hold it within her in reaction to her entrance. Through the meld, Jacea could feel that Maria was teetering upon the edge, intensely aroused by the thickness of the maiden’s kunaja inside her, and the asari knew any movement on her part would certainly push the akertira over that edge.

Jacea waited for the perfect moment, a few beats of their hearts together, and then pulled back, sliding almost out of the woman before thrusting her hips forward once again to fully sheath herself inside the woman. At the same time, the maiden firmly demanded that Maria come for her. The dark haired akertira gave a keening cry at the command, the matron’s mind and body seemingly not knowing what to do after so long a struggle, and it was only after Jacea shifted her angle, withdrew and drove into the woman once again, this time catching the sensitive spot inside the akertira’s channel, that Maria’s orgasm finally tore through the woman. The intensity of it crashed through them both, ripping a pleasure filled groan from Jacea’s throat at the sensation of the woman’s passageway squeezing and seemingly trying to pull her kunaja even deeper inside of the akertira along with the feel of Maria’s intense pleasure though their meld.

With an aroused groan Jacea withdrew and thrust again, ensuring she hit the area of subtly ridged flesh deep inside Maria as she filled the akertira and sending the matron into a second, only slightly weaker orgasm. It was enough, Jacea gave into her own pleasure, thrusting as deeply into the akertira as possible while her release flowed into the woman’s body from her kunaja in spurting streams. Jacea strengthened the meld even further between them as she shared the pleasure of her own release, the visceral satisfaction she felt in coming inside Maria, and of leaving the evidence of her pleasure so deep inside the human. ‘Every asari who scents you will know just how well you pleased me,’ Jacea growled to Maria though their meld as she thrust inside the matron, filling the woman and leaving yet more of her release within the akertira.

Embarrassment and arousal warred for a moment within Maria at the thought of other asari scenting Jacea’s release within her, and then arousal won, spiking so sharply and quickly in tandem with Jacea’s kunaja filling her that the woman writhed underneath the muscular body of the asari in yet another intense orgasm from the combined stimulation. The dark haired akertira’s response flashed though the muscular asari, causing Jacea to deepen the meld between them even further in an unusual display of possessiveness for the maiden. Tightening her mental hold around the matrons’ mind Jacea relentlessly shared every pleasure she felt as she thrust her kunaja deep inside the woman’s channel as well as cycling back the overwhelming rich sweetness of the akertira’s mind.

A scream broke from Maria’s throat at the sudden intensity of sensation flowing into her mind, breaking down and crashing through her, ripping one orgasm after the next from the woman. Jacea let out a strangled sound at the raw intensity of emotion and feeling flowing through their meld, finally shifting her weight so that she had most of her mass resting on her hands on either side of the human woman underneath her, and with a mental snap she released the stasis field surrounding the woman. Maria’s hands, finally released from their bonds flew to the muscular back of the maiden while her bent legs shifted yet further upward, her knees coming even with the asari’s body while her heels rested upon the maiden’s hips presenting a perfect angle for Jacea to thrust against the ridged flesh deep inside of the human akertira.

Dear Goddess, thought Jacea as she rhythmically thrust into Maria’s tight channel, luxuriating in the feel of the human’s wonderfully tight, warm softness around her kunaja, this was surely a taste of perfection. Pleasure wracked though both maiden and matron, ripping cries from both of their throats at the intensity of sensation which flowed freely through the mental connection between them. Jacea cried out, snapping her hips forward yet again, burying herself within the warm depths of Maria’s canal, filling the akertira with everything she had left to give to the human woman. Exhaustion eventually filled the maiden, finally demanding that she end the meld between her and the equally exhausted akertira beneath her. Yielding to the fatigue dragging down both of their bodies, Jacea finally let the connection between her and Maria slowly end, gently severing the mental bond that had bound them together for most of their mutual pleasuring.

Summoning the last of her strength, Jacea used her biotics to lift the barely conscious limp form of the human woman while pulling down the dark blue comforter and blanket, revealing the light blue sheets covering the bed. The beds at the hotel were specially designed for the comfort of both asari and humans, adjusting to the body temperature of the occupants and providing a comfortable temperature zone for each species. Gently lowering Maria onto the waiting soft sheets, the maiden crawled in beside the woman and cuddled up around the exhausted human’s warm body. Pulling the comforter and blankets over them, Jacea waited for the heating circuits in the bed to react to their presence. In only a few seconds the bed underneath them reacted to their differing body temperatures by minutely increasing the warmth underneath the human and lowering it underneath the asari, providing comfortable sleeping conditions for both. Lulled by Maria’s warmth against her, Jacea succumbed to the desire to sleep which was stalking her, one muscular arm wrapped around the sleeping human woman, confident that she would wake within an hour or so to properly finish taking care of her akertira.


End file.
